Solo por dinero
by LaParadaDeAutobus
Summary: El famoso mercenario Vash Zwingli recibe una carta anónima con otra misión más. Sin embargo, esta cambia su vida cuando se rencuentra con Roderich Edelstein, un amigo de la infancia de quien estaba distanciado e incluso enemistado. ¿Volverán a ser las cosas como antes o seguirán anclados en el pasado? (Segunda Guerra Mundial, "Human AU", pareja de Suiza y Austria).
1. Capítulo 1: Mathausen

Una sombra se deslizaba sin ser vista, al abrigo de la oscuridad de la noche en la instalación más espantosa que se hubiera podido imaginar jamás. El campo de concentración era uno de los muchos instalados en la región meridional austriaca, rodeado por un inmenso bosque salvaje lleno de vida por los colores anaranjados, marrones y rojos del otoño tardío. Esta era una maravilla efímera, pues en cuestión de días la nieve lo iba a cubrir todo. Irónico como un paisaje tan bello acogía al mismo infierno.

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se infiltró en el recinto. Ya estando en un sitio seguro, en el que los guardias no lo veían, el mercenario suizo Vash Zwingli sacó de su zurrón una pequeña linterna y una foto adjunta a un pequeño papel que mostraba lo siguiente: «Rescata a esta persona y ponla bajo tu protección hasta que llegue a la frontera suiza para así poder darle asilo político. Recompensa: 10.000 francos suizos». En la foto, por otro lado, se podía ver a un joven de unos veinte años que portaba gafas y que tenía el pelo moreno. De su cuidado cabello surgía un extraño mechón rebelde que, junto al semblante bastante serio que portaba, le daba un aire más audaz y juvenil. Vash la observó detenidamente gracias al haz de su linterna con tal de recordar el rostro de su objetivo. No estaba dispuesto a cometer errores; no podía permitir que la misma oscuridad que lo había ayudado a infiltrarse en aquel siniestro y horrible lugar lo confundiera tan sutilmente. Además, tenía la sensación de haber visto anteriormente a esa persona, pero sería muy probablemente fruto de su imaginación. No podía permitir que una mera suposición le nublara la mente.

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, se dispuso a buscar al sujeto. Empezó registrando las habitaciones (que sólo se basaban en cuatro paredes, unas literas y una vieja mesilla de madera) y, poco después, escrutó silenciosamente a todos los presentes hasta que encontró a quien buscaba. Durante su búsqueda, vio a todo tipo de personas: ancianos, mujeres, hombres y niños, los cuales se encontrarían tarde o temprano con una muerte segura e inesperada. Le costó reconocerlo, pues tenía la cara demacrada por la falta de comida, y no llevaba las gafas puestas. Al hallarse su blanco dormido profundamente, Vash tuvo que recurrir a un par de toques en el hombro para despertarlo, mas no asustarlo, pues esto despertaría a los otros sin querer.

─¿Mmm...? ─soltó mientras se frotaba un ojo y buscaba sus gafas─. ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Quién eres?

─Hable más bajo, por favor. No queremos despertar a nadie. Soy alguien enviado para sacarle de aquí.

─Pero ¿...?

─Deje las preguntas para cuando estemos fuera.

─Y bueno... ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

─Usted limítese a seguirme.

Los dos consiguieron salir del edificio de dormitorios sin problemas, llegando hasta casi los bordes del campo. Vash, en ese momento, ordenó al otro que se detuviera. Se empezaron a oír pasos.

─¿Hay alguien ah...?

El guardia cayó fulminante al suelo y sin terminar siquiera lo que iba a decir tras recibir un corte profundo en el cuello, al lado de un Vash que limpiaba con mimo su daga. Su mirada, seria y llena de determinación, asustaba a cualquiera. Su ahora acompañante se quedó petrificado:

─No hacía falta matar al pobre hombre, sólo evitar que nos viera ─pensó.

Finalmente, llegaron a la alambrada que los separaba del campo. Vash le indicó al otro un agujero en la valla por el que, con algo de dificultad, podría arrastrarse.

─Tú primero ─le indicó Vash.

El joven asintió y se arrastró por el agujero. Aun así su ropa acabó rasgada, pues fue el mercenario quien hizo el agujero a su medida y al ser él más alto que su salvador, tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo a la hora de atravesarlo. No se electrocutó gracias a que en esa precisa hora de la noche, desconectaban el suministro eléctrico.

─Al parecer lo tiene todo pensado de antemano: no parece que sea un novato en estas cosas ─pensó.

Vash pasó por el hueco sin demasiadas dificultades. Cuando los dos salieron, corrieron sin descanso hasta que estuvieran suficientemente lejos de la instalación.

─Ahora que estamos fuera, me gustaría saber exactamente el porqué de mi apresurado rescate...

─No sé todos los detalles, pero por lo visto una persona anónima me ha mandado que lo escolte y lleve hasta la frontera suiza. Eso es todo ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros─. A mí los motivos me dan bastante igual, la verdad.

El moreno escuchó no muy convencido y pensó que era muy poca información, pero era mejor que nada teniendo en cuenta la situación en que se hallaban. De pronto, cayó en algo en lo que no había pensado antes.

─Y... ¿Cómo se llama?

─Mi nombre no es importante, soy sólo un mero mercenario.

─Yo soy Edelstein ─dijo con una expresión cansada.

Cuando lo observó con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que su cara le resultaba familiar, pero la penumbra no le dejaba ver exactamente su rostro.

─¿Edelstein?

─Roderich Edelstein.

─¿Espera..., eres... Roddie? ─preguntó Vash con una expresión que combinaba sorpresa y enfado.

Poco después, los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a salir por el horizonte. Era el inicio de un nuevo día, de una nueva odisea.


	2. Capítulo 2: Y los sueños, sueños son

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo capítulo. !Que lo disfrutéis!

Disclaimer: Himaruya y eso

* * *

-Qué relajante es escuchar el murmullo del agua…-pensó Vash, mientras esperaba sentado, con sus piernas recolgando, en la fuente del pueblo. Un pequeño pueblecito en las montañas de los Alpes, sin comunicación apenas con el mundo exterior, como si fuera un universo aparte. Aquellas montañas nevadas, que en invierno era un paraíso blanco, las laderas rebosantes de verdor en la época del verano, eso, era lo único que conocía Vash. Este, acarició la superficie del agua cristalina, comprobando lo fría que estaba. En ese momento, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Holaaaaa!

La voz venía de un niño pequeño de uno años, que corría como un loco hacia donde estaba él.

-¡Cuidado, no corras tanto que-….

Y lo que Vash se estaba imaginando que pasaría, sucedió.

¡Buaaaaaaa!

Se había tropezado y caído de morros contra el suelo empedrado. Vash, alarmado, fue hacia allí. Se arrodilló y vio por si era una herida grande.

Tranquilo Rodie, no es más que un rasguño, ¿ves?

Venga, que te ayudo a levantarte –le ofrece la mano-

Roderich asintió, tomándole la mano, aun con lagrimillas en los ojos. Suspiró y se las secó con la manga de la camisa.

– Ya me siento mejor

Pues adelante, que hoy me ha mandado mi padre a sacar a las cabras a pastar.

Caminando por las empinadas y antiguas calles del pequeño pueblecito llegaron a una cabaña de madera típica de la región alpina. Al lado había un enorme establo repleto de cabras y algún que otro caballo. Detrás de la casa estaba situado un enorme granero con las reservas de comida para el duro invierno. Vash arrejuntó a todas las cabras, como había aprendido a hacer desde pequeño. Silbó fuertemente, y un imponente pastor alemán salió de la cabaña hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué tal, Sonne? Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Es como un peluche enorme- Soltó Roderich, abrazando al animal, hundiendo la cabeza en el dorado pelaje del perro. Ante esto, Sonne le empezó a lamer el pelo. Cuando Roderich se apartó, Vash no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

\- Mírate, ¡cómo te ha dejado el pelo!

Estaba totalmente alborotado, como si se acabara de levantar, con rulitos en direcciones aleatorias y algunos que le caían como si tuviera un moño.

Roderich se miró en el abrevadero y al verse, se quedó unos momentos callado, y de pronto rompió a reír. Su risa se contagió aún más al otro, que ya de por sí no podía parar de reír.

-Venga, vamos, que se nos va a hacer tarde,Roddie- dijo Vash, aún recuperándose del ataque de risa.

Condujeron a todo el rebaño por el pueblo, las personas no se extrañaban en nada por ello, ya que era lo normal. Había señoras que les saludaban mientras regaban las flores de su balcón, se conocían todos allí. Una vez llegaron a las afueras del pueblo, siguieron por un camino de tierra, charlando, pero atentos a que ninguna cabra se descarriara. A veces, hasta alguno de los dos se subía encima de Sonne, como si fuera un caballito. Sonne era lo suficientemente grande y dócil como para cargar a uno de los niños sin dificultad alguna. Finalmente, llegaron a una pradera de un verde intenso, desde la cual se veía todo el paisaje alpino. Vash abrió la puerta de la valla que separaba el prado del camino. Las cabras fueron pasando, y en unos momentos, ya todas estaban pastando. Roderich se bajó de Sonne y se tumbó sobre la hierba.

Vash se tumbó a su lado, mirando al cielo. No se preocupó por las cabras, ya se encargaría Sonne de ello. Sólo si se iba alguna, la buscaba y ya está, no solían ir muy lejos.

¡Mira, mira! Esa nube parece un dragón enorme -dijo Roderich con entusiasmo, señalando el firmamento-

A mi me parece más un pájaro- contradijo Vash- Esa otra parece…una silla

¡Oh oh! ¡Me toca, me toca! Aquella es…!una palmera!

¿Palmera? ¿Qué es eso?

Oh, pues es una especie de árbol, así muy alto y con hojas enoormes.-dijo, gesticulando y dibujando en el aire la silueta de la palmera.- Viven en sitios con más calor que aquí. Las vi en una de las postales que enviaron a mi padre.

Aaah.-Dijo Vash, no muy convencido- ¿Sabes qué? Me encantaría explorar y saber que hay más allá de las montañas. ¿ A ti no?

No sé, me da miedo por si hay cosas malas ahí fuera. Además, soy débil.

Puede que haya cosas buenas y cosas malas, no se sabe, por eso quiero descubrir. Eres débil porque todavía somos unos niños, pero cuando crezcas ya verás, seremos super poderosos. ¿ No te suena bien? "Vash y Roddie, exploradores cazatesoros"

\- Supongo…-suelta una risita-

Roderich levantó la cabeza y escrutó el rebaño.

\- Vash, creo que una de las cabras se ha perdido.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Esa pequeñita que solo tiene un cuerno. Iré yo a por ella, no habrá ido muy lejos.

\- ¿De veras quieres ir tú? No es que seas el más adecuado para…Además está atardeciendo.

\- Déjame ir a por ella, ¡te mostraré que no soy un miedica!

\- Vale, entonces yo me quedare aquí esperando y cuidando el rebaño.- Dijo a regañadientes, no estaba demasiado convencido de si sería lo más adecuado, pero a Roderich le hacía ilusión, así que le dejó hacer.

Roderich buscó señas de por donde podría haber ido, y encontró huellas de cabra que se dirigían al bosque. Le daba un poco de miedo, pero debía demostrarle a Vash que no era un gallina. Se adentró en la arboleda, buscando señales de donde podría estar aquella escapista cabra. Los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban atravesaban las hojas de los árboles, dejándolo todo en mezcla de penumbra y atardecer. Roderich siguió buscando, pero todos los árboles parecían iguales, y temía estar andando en círculos. El ulular de un búho lo sobresaltó, haciéndole caer en la cuenta de lo tarde que era. Decidió salir de allí cuanto antes, y contarle a Vash lo sucedido. Ya era noche cerrada, y por más que iba en línea recta, seguía habiendo más y más árboles.

Quizás estoy yendo en dirección equivocada y realmente lo que estoy haciendo es adentrarme aún más en el bosque –pensó con horror-.

Dando tumbos, encontró un claro , iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. De repente, vió algo extraño en el suelo. Se acercó, temeroso. Vio que era un cuerpo de un animal devorado, del que apenas quedaban los huesos y algún que otro tejido. El cráneo del animal se asemejaba al de un posible tipo de hervíboro, con un solo cuerno. Roderich dio un paso atrás, y se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Iba a irse para encontrar una salida a ese bosque que tenía por laberinto, cuando varios pares de ojos lo rodearon, y varias filas de dientes afilados como cuchillos de carnicero se empezaban a acercar a él, peligrosamente. El niño se quedó paralizado, de terror. Estaba atrapado. Un aullido se pronunció en la lejanía.

* * *

Los números pares tienen la extraña capacidad de visualizar el pasado, como máquinas del tiempo intermitentes...

Te recomiendo dejar alguna review, con eso me ayudas a corregir errores y también me animas a seguir escribiendo. De todas maneras, gracias por leer. !Hasta la semana que viene!


	3. Capítulo 3: Bajo Cero

Aquí está el tercer capítulo, siento que la semana pasada no hubiera actualización, pero estas cosas pasan, exámenes y complicaciones varias. A cambio, este capítulo es bastante más largo que los otros dos. Como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Copyright: Himaruya y eso.

Roderich entrecerró los ojos, y gracias a los primeros rayos de sol, pudo identificar perfectamente a Vash, el que solía ser su amigo cuando era pequeño. Esbozó una leve sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo llamaba "Roddie". Aquello para él era como una vuelta al pasado, a ese niño feliz y despreocupado que una vez vivió en las montañas. Vash en cambio, se sonrojó, pues era tremendamente inadecuado, tanto en la situación como en él mismo; es decir, ya no eran los mismos que antes. Ya no eran pequeños ni amigos. Pero claro, la costumbre, arraigada en lo más profundo de su corazón, le había jugado una mala pasada. Tosió y agregó :-Es decir, Roderich.

-Vaya, vaya…qué coincidencia…-respondió Roderich- Que de todos los mercenarios que haya te hayan elegido a ti para esta misión….-dijo con un deje de ironía-

-¿Qué significa ese tono?

\- Nada…- miró de reojo a Vash-

\- No deberías portarte así con quien te acaba de salvar la vida.

-Yo sabía que tarde o temprano alguien acabaría sacándome. No iba a morir.

Vash le miró, extrañado.

-A los superiores-continuó Roderich- les gustaban mis conciertos de piano mientras se emborrachaban en el cuartel. Además…digamos que sé….cosas. Alguien tarde o temprano vendría a por mí y mi información.

-Ya veo….y qu-

-Bueno, ¿se puede saber donde está el coche?-pregunta Roderich, cortándole en seco lo que iba a decir el otro-

-¿Coche? No pretenderás que vayamos en coche por las montañas que nos separan de la frontera ¿no?

-…

Se hizo un gran e incómodo silencio mientras andaban. Roderich miró de reojo a Vash, escrutándole. No había cambiado un ápice. Sólo su inocencia de niño ( lo cual es normal que perdiera al crecer) y su entusiasmo. Esas ganas de vivir ya no se veían en sus profundos ojos verdes. Estaban vacíos, sin nada más que odio y tristeza en ellos. Es muy posible que lo que pasó cuando eran niños le afectara, pero, ¿hasta ese extremo? Se había hecho mercenario, lo cual quiere decir que no le importaba arriesgar su propia vida. Roderich, tan observador como siempre.

-Casi se me olvida, toma. –le lanza Vash una especie de abrigo- No sobrevivirás mucho al invierno que está por venir con esa fina ropa de presidiario.

Roderich se lo puso y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sincera.

-Gracias

-Recuerda que esto lo hago por la recompensa, no es nada personal. –dijo fríamente-

Y volvió el silencio. El viento susurraba entre las hojas amarillentas de los árboles, a su paso, que ya pocas quedaban. El resto era un lecho de hojas en el suelo, tan grueso, que el camino original ni se veía. Pasaron las horas, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Se miraban de vez en cuando, de reojo, como si pudieran leerse el pensamiento el uno al otro.

Caminando, llegaron a un claro en el que sobresalían grandes rocas. Vash se sentó en una de ellas y empezó a sacar comida de su zurrón.

-Vamos a comer y descansar un rato aquí, luego ya seguiremos. ¿Quieres un poco?-le ofrece un pedazo de queso-

Roderich asintió. Entonces Vash partió el queso en dos mitades, una para él y la otra para su acompañante. Roderich comió con ansia, pues era la única comida decente que había probado en meses. Vash sacó entonces una botella de vino y empezó a beber. Le ofreció un poco a Roderich, y este aceptó, turnándose para beber.

En poco tiempo, reanudaron la caminata.

-Vash, ¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras yo estaba fuera? Es decir, ¿Sabes lo que implica ser mercenario…?

Preguntó Roderich, para dar pie a alguna conversación, ahora que veía que Vash estaba más abierto y alegre, gracias al vino.

-¿Yo?, me han pasado muchas cosas…Me quedé solo después de que aquella enfermedad se llevara a mis padres, -Roderich se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- tuve que valerme por mí mismo: cuidar el rebaño, conseguir comida por mi cuenta cazando en los bosques cercanos…Un día llegó un joven militar alemán al pueblo, buscaba a tu padre, creo. De casualidad, vio mi destreza con el arco cuando le acerté a un pájaro y cayó a pies del alemán. Dijo que tenía un gran potencial, y me ofreció irme con él a Berlín, a su escuela de tiro. Cuando terminé la instrucción, me recomendó alistarme en el ejército alemán. Lo rechacé. Estalló la guerra y, a pesar de que tanto un bando como el otro intentaron reclutarme, me negué. Preferí mantenerme neutral en toda esta guerra, sirviendo como mercenario a sueldo a cualquiera que requiera de mis servicios. Además, así gano más dinero que estando simplemente en un ejército.

Uno de los últimos rayos dorados de sol se escondió en el horizonte, iluminando de color dorado las hojas que caían lentamente de los árboles, bailando como una especie de vals otoñal. Entonces, la luz pasó a la tenue oscuridad, cerniéndose sobre ellos.

-Está anocheciendo…-comentó Roderich- Sugiero que encontremos algún sitio para pasar la noche.-un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, un mal recuerdo vino a su mente. No le gustaba el bosque por la noche.

-Tengo sacos de dormir, pero debemos encontrar un lugar medianamente seguro, y rápido.

Fueron a paso ligero, pues el reloj corría en su contra. Finalmente, llegaron a un saliente de tierra, que mínimamente los resguardaba. Vash recomendó dormir por turnos; tocándole a él el primero. Roderich se echó a dormir en poco tiempo, con la seguridad de que estando vigilando Vash, estaba a salvo. Este último por su parte, se sentó a su lado. Fijó su vista en los árboles, y se quitó el rifle que llevaba a la espalda, sujetándolo con ambas manos, casi abrazándolo. Columnas de vaho salían de su nariz y boca; se le formaba escarcha en las mejillas. La temperatura, al ser de noche, cayó en picado. Temblando, se levantó a buscar ramas para, al menos hacer un pequeño fuego. Cual fue su decepción al ver que todas las ramas estaban húmedas, siendo imposible así encender cualquier fuego. Se frotó las manos y volvió a sentarse, esperando entrar en calor. Miró hacia Roderich, y pensó en lo mal que le caía ese hombre. Se había vuelto un arrogante, nada comparado con lo que era cuando pequeño. Había sufrido mucho por su culpa. Sin embargo, sentía una especie de afinidad que hacía que, en el fondo, no lo odiaba tanto como el propio Vash pensaba. Entonces, un copo de nieve aterrizó en su nariz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La primera nevada del invierno había llegado.

No se oía ni un alma en todo el bosque. Pasaron las horas, y le tocó el relevo a Roderich. Se sentó a su lado, tomando prestada una pistola pequeña para defenderse. Miró hacia donde dormía Vash el mismo tipo de mirada con el que miraría una madre a su hijo. Resultaba que era uno de los pocos momentos en los que era posible ver a Vash sin el ceño fruncido, tal y como debería estar. Roderich sintió una gran ola de frío atravesándole, porque había pasado de el relativo calor del saco al exterior. La nevada se intensificó, y un viento atronador hicieron que ya hubiera una más que decente capa de nieve en el suelo. Lo que primero fue una inofensiva nevada, se había convertido en una gran ventisca.

-Vash, despierta. La nevada ahora es una tormenta de nieve, creo que estamos demasiado expuestos…

Vash se estremeció y dándose la vuelta respondió

-Pfff…todavía no es de día…pero podríamos pasarlo mal, tienes razón, es verdad. Si pudiéramos encontrar una cueva, un pueblo o algo así, sería lo ideal…

Recogieron todo y se pusieron en marcha. El frío se les calaba hasta en los huesos, iban tiritando constantemente, a la vez que deambulaban buscando refugio. Realmente ninguno de los dos había dormido mucho, el frío les había hecho mantenerse despiertos y entrar en una especie de duermevela. Pasaron las horas y era cada vez peor. El viento helador silbando entre los árboles, la nieve metiéndose en sus ojos, y la espesa capa blanca de nieve ralentizándoles la marcha. Tras un largo tiempo, Roderich, que estaba agotado y sus piernas ya no le sostenían más se acabó cayendo al suelo.

-¿ Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Vash- No debemos pararnos aquí.

-Ya no puedo caminar más, tengo las piernas heladas, y no me responden.

-¡No me digas eso!-replicó- ¡Vamos, sigue!

\- No puedo. –niega- ve tú a buscar ayuda o algo, que yo no me muevo de aquí.

-No puedo dejarte solo, sabes que tengo que protegerte; me pagan por ello –añadió- Y si nos quedamos aquí, nos moriremos de frío..

Tendió una mano a Roderich para ayudarle a levantarse, pero este trastabilló con el suelo resbaladizo y volvió a caerse al suelo, esta vez tirando a Vash consigo. Este último acabó de bruces contra el suelo, estampando su cara en la nieve. Escupió la nieve que se había tragado y replicó:

-¡Pedazo de inútil, mira lo que has hecho!

-No es mi culpa, ¡me he tropezado!

-Venga, vamos a-…-No, no puede ser…-dijo horrorizado- mis piernas…se me han helado…no me puedo levantar…Tengo que seguir.-dijo intentando levantarse. Lo intentó varias veces, sin éxito, cayéndose al suelo una y otra vez.

-Vash, no deberías gastar tanta energía tratando de levantarte, va a ser peor.

-¿!Y qué pretendes que haga?! ¿Quedarnos aquí y morirnos de frío?

-Pues la verdad sí.

-Serás,...con tal de llevarme la contraria.

\- No, no es eso,..

–exactamente-, pensó Roderich, quien tenía como pasatiempo el hacer rabiar de vez en cuando al suizo- Si no nos movemos, ¿conservaremos mejor el calor no?

Un gruñido fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Cuando se ponía así, no hay manera. Roderich, le ignoró y se apoyó contra un árbol, acomodándose. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

-V-Vash…-dijo tiritando- ¿T-tú que darías ahora mismo para entrar en calor?

-A-ahora mismo? P-pues casi cualquier cosa..

Entonces, Roderich se acercó a Vash y lo abrazó fuertemente, pasando su abrigo, envolviéndolos a los dos.

-¿¡Q-Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-Es esto o morir congelados, Vash.

-Hmpf..-regruñó otra vez, no le parecía apropiado que la persona a la que tenía que proteger lo protegiera a él, pero es que tenía toda la razón del mundo y el mercenario era lo suficientemente orgulloso para no aceptarlo.

Roderich notó lo que temblaba el pobre Vash entre sus brazos, temblando como un cachorrillo. Sintió como, poco a poco, dejaba de tiritar, empezaban a quedarse dormidos, con la esperanza de poder volver a ver un nuevo día. Vash, que era bastante más bajo que Roderich, acabó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, muerto de sueño. Sentía los latidos del corazón del otro, que, como una canción de cuna, lo adormecían poco a poco, haciéndole caer en un profundo sueño.

Un gran san bernardo se alejó de su amo, y se puso a olisquear un gran montón de nieve que había en la vereda del camino.

-¡Ven aquí, chico!

–dijo lanzando un potente silbido. El perro rápidamente acudió a la llamada.

-A ver, qué es esta vez… ¿otro ciervo muerto?

Fue caminando hacia donde indicaba el can. Su cara se tornó en horror cuando vió salir del susodicho montículo una mano semi congelada. Una mano humana.

Espero que os haya gustado este tercer capítulo, un poco más...intenso que los otros. Os agradecería a quienes quieran, que dejen review, pues me ayuda muchísimo: el qué os ha parecido, cosas a mejorar, y lo que es más, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo, lo digo en serio. No voy a dejar de escribir, pero lo hago con otra cara, ya que veo que no sólo disfruto yo escribiendo, sino vosotros también leyendo y eso... me llena de determinación para seguir. (Perdón perdón, no he podido evitar la referencia, es que va al pelo). Y aunque no dejéis rewiew ni nada, os agradezco a todos los que lo habéis leído que halláis llegado hasta aquí. !Hasta la semana que viene!


	4. Capítulo 4: La Máquina del Mundo

!Hola a todos! ¿Qué qué hago subiendo esto un miércoles y una semana después de cuando debería haberlo subido? Pues dadle las gracias a mi maravilloso ordenador que le da por crashearse y pedir actualizaciones en el poco momento que tengo para poder subir los capítulos...En fin. Ahora sí, para los que no entendieron esa pequeña frasecilla al final del capítulo 2 o directamente, a qué venía ese, sin tener apenas conexión con el otro,...bueno. Ahora lo entenderán. No os hago perder más tiempo y... espero que lo disfrutéis.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, bla bla bla. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es el personaje de Klaus y poco más.

* * *

Vash se puso en camino junto a Sonne, ya que veía que su amigo estaba tardando en volver, y se había hecho de noche. Seguramente sus padres estarían preocupados por él, no había ni cenado. Pero no podía dejar a Roderich a su suerte, pues era bastante probable que se hubiera perdido. Investigó por los alrededores del prado: el barranco, las grutas, el pedregal….nada. Lo último que faltaba por mirar era…el bosque. Con determinación, se adentró allí.

Roderich dió un paso atrás, a medida que los lobos avanzaban lentamente hacia él. No sabía qué hacer: si huía, le persegurían y le atraparían. Si se quedaba más rato ahí, seguro que no sobreviviría. Caminó lentamente, sin darse la vuelta y cogió un palo grande que había en el suelo. El lobo que tenía justo enfente erizó el pelaje y le mostró los dientes al ver el palo. Todos empezaron a gruñir y uno de ellos le atacó por detrás, atrapándolo entre sus zarpas.

Sonne iba olisqueando el suelo, pero no encontraba rastro alguno.

-¡Roddie! ¡Roddie! –Gritó, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue la de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose en el viento, el ulular de los búhos y lechuzas y el crujir de las ramitas que él mismo pisaba. Entonces, Sonne echó a correr. Había captado una débil señal de olor humano que se dirigía al corazón del bosque.

Roderich rápidamente, le clavó el palo en el ojo al lobo, cegándolo, éste dió dentelladas en el aire y aulló de dolor. Este se zafó de el lobo y corrió a subirse a un árbol, mientras los demás miembros de la manada lo perseguían. Roderich se aferró al tronco y empezó a trepar, se estuvo a punto de resbalar un par de veces, pero al final consiguió alcanzar una de las ramas bajas, que era bastante gruesa. Los lobos estaban rascando el tronco, tratando de subir, sin éxito. El lobo que se había quedado ciego de un ojo, se separó de la manada, y regresó al bosque, solo. Roderich sintió entonces un gran dolor en su brazo que no había notado entonces. Se sujetó la parte dolorida, no se atrevía a mirar. Entonces, con el brazo bueno, agarró las piñas que daba el árbol y se las empezó a lanzar a los lobos, con furia. Esto no hizo más que empeorar las cosas, pues estos empezaron a golpear el árbol fuertemente.

Roderich se agarró al tronco principal del árbol, estaba muy asustado y conmocionado, el brazo estaba sangrando peligrosamente, pero no podía bajar a buscar ayuda si tenía una manada de lobos esperándole abajo, así que improvisó arrancándose un trozo de tela de su camisa y se la ató entorno a la herida, haciendo un torniquete. Entonces escuchó un sonido proveniente de los límites del claro. Más lobos no, por favor…-pensó Roderich, desesperado, con lagrimillas en sus ojos-.

Vash siguió a duras penas a Sonne, que había salido corriendo. Los árboles se hacían interminables, parecían todos iguales. Pero a diferencia de Roderich, él si sabía el camino de vuelta; se sabía aquella zona como la palma de su mano. Finalmente, Sonne y Vash atravesaron unos matorrales y llegaron a un claro. No se podían imaginar lo que encontrarían allí. Un cádaver de un animal y un gran número de lobos rascando, golpeando y arañando un mismo árbol. Cuando lo vieron salir, los lobos rápidamente abandonaron el árbol y fueron a por Vash, pues lo veían presa más fácil que al que estaba encaramado al árbol. Sonne, como buen perro guardián que es, se interpuso entre los lobos y Vash. Éste, le mostró los dientes y erizó el pelo, haciéndose más grande intimidando a los lobos, que, con el rabo entre las patas, se alejaron, rindiéndose. No merecía ahora la pena enfrentarse a aquel perro por tan poca recompensa.

-¡Roddie! ¡Roddie! –lo llamó, desesperado-

-Aquí….-sonó una débil voz proveniente de las copas de los árboles.

Vash siguió la voz hasta que lo vio. Roderich estaba agarrado a una de las ramas más altas del árbol, temblando de miedo.

-Ven, baja. Ya ha pasado el peligro.

Roderich se sujetó al tronco del árbol y bajó lentamente, pisando seguro. Cuando llegó abajo, corrió y abrazó a Sonne y a Vash, balbuceando y lloriqueando.

-Gra…biall…los lob…asus…bra..cab…cad...es…

-No te entiendo nada, Roderich- dijo Vash, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- Ya pasó, venga cuéntame. -¿Porqué quisiste ir tú solo?

-Yo quería demostrar que no soy un cobarde…

-No necesitas demostrármelo, ¿no ves que te acabas de enfrentar a una gran manada de lobos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras peleado con ellos en lugar de correr y ponerte a salvo?

-Hu-hubiera muerto…

-Exacto. Ser un poco cobarde no es malo. Te mantiene a salvo.

Roderich le contó a duras penas el resto de lo sucedido y se señaló la herida.

-¿Te han hecho eso? Tenemos que llevarte inmediatamente al pueblo. –dijo separándose un poquito y observando el brazo vendado. Vamos, ya está. Marchémonos. Sé el camino de vuelta.

Los dos niños y el perro salieron del claro, camino del pueblo.

-Pium! Pah! Señor general, nos están abatiendo!- Decía el pequeño Roderich con voz de falsete-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Tenemos que contraatacar! ¡Ejército al ataque! –

Cogió uno de sus soldaditos de plomo, pintado de vivos colores, similar a los de los uniformes que se utilizaban en las guerras napoleónicas. Contaba con una pequeña bayoneta ajustada a su medida.

Empezó a entrechocar las bayonetas de los soldaditos, como si fueran espadas, y entonces, dando un codazo, Roderich tiró de la mesa otro soldadito que no había visto. Se escuchó un golpe. Roderich fue a mirar. Descubrió que el pobre soldado se había roto al caer, pues la cabeza de este estaba rodando unos metros más allá. Recogió el muñeco, se lo llevó y salió corriendo por la puerta de su habitación. Corriendo por los pasillos, llegó al sótano de la casa, de la que venían voces que mantenían una acalorada charla. Al abrir la puerta, llegó al sitio que quería llegar. El estudio-laboratorio de su padre. Era una habitación inmensa, llena de tubos de ensayo, cachivaches que echaban vapor, montones de papeles tirados por el suelo, las encimeras llenas de objetos extraños, tuercas, tornillos, piezas de todas formas y colores. Una luz mortecina iluminaba a las dos personas de la sala. Uno, estaba sentado en una silla giratoria, y parloteaba rápidamente, con un agudo y estridente tono de voz. Tenía el pelo castaño y el mismo rizo característico de Roderich, que se paraba en punta. Llevaba una larga bata blanca que le llegaba por los pies, y las gafas se le caían continuamente. El otro sujeto estaba parado de pie, hablando, pero de forma más relajada. Tenía la cara fina, el pelo sedoso y castaño, y un pequeño bigote adornaba su rostro. Sus ojos eran profundos, serios, pero llenos de creatividad y alegría. Roderich se acercó al nervioso y parloteador personaje, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos para llamar su atención.

-Y entonces como te contaba…!oh! Rod, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Papi, papi, ¡ayúdame! Mira lo que le ha pasado al pobre Klaus, ¿lo puedes arreglar? –dijo, enseñándole el decapitado soldadito-

\- A ver, déjame que lo vea…-dijo poniendo a Roderich en su regazo, luego tomó el soldadito entre sus manos y lo examinó- Mm…estás de suerte, parece que se puede arreglar fácilmente.

El hombre se dio la vuelta en la silla giratoria y, cogiendo los materiales necesarios, comenzó a repararlo.

El hombre del bigote se acercó a Roderich y soltó:

-Eh, Karl, ¿y este niño tan mono quién es? Nunca me dijiste que tenías un hijo..

-M-me llamo Ro-roderich –dijo el pequeño, con timidez.

-Yo soy Nick, encantado. –dijo, tendiéndole la mano y sonriendo- Soy un amigo de tu padre, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-Ha venido desde Estados Unidos y todo –intervino el padre-

-¡Halaa! ¡Desde tan lejos! ¿Eres estadounidense?

-No, pero vivo allí.

El niño se le quedó mirando al adulto con chiribitas en los ojos, haciendo volar su imaginación y su curiosidad, preguntándole qué maravillas había al otro lado del mar.

Entonces, el padre se dirigió a Roderich:

-Mira Roderich, ¡ha quedado como nuevo! Además…me he tomado la libertad de agregar un par de cosillas. Mira, ¿Ves esa manija en la espalda del soldadito? Ponlo en la mesa y gira la manija.

Roderich hizo lo que le pidió su padre. No podía creerlo, tenía que ser por arte de magia, su muñeco…..estaba caminando por primera vez. El soldadito se movía de forma rítmica, imitando la marcha al paso de los ejércitos reales. A la vez que sus piernas, el juguete giraba la cabeza a ambos lados. Entonces Roderich le preguntó a su padre cómo podría hacer para parar el artefacto. Este no respondió, sino que le indicó que no lo tocara. El muñeco acabó por pararse cuando la manija que lo activaba se detuvo.

Papá, ¡me encanta! ¡Gracias!

Perdón por interrumpir el momento, -intervino Nick- pero, ¿Le pasa algo a Roderich? Lo digo por la venda del brazo…-preguntó de una forma más descarada de lo normal-

No es nada, sólo un desafortunado accidente que sufrió hace unos días, pero se recupera bien.-le respondió el padre- Venga, ahora deja a los mayores hablar -le dijo a Roderich- El niño se bajó del regazo de su padre y empezó a curiosear por ahí, mientras que los dos amigos continuaban su conversación. Roderich encontró entonces una pequeña cajita con un gran botón rojo, seguramente alguno de los inventos de su padre.

Esos del gobierno americano son unos ineptos -oyó Roderich- Mira que rechazar mi invento…

"¿Nick también es un inventor?" Se preguntó Roderich "Entonces es normal que se lleve bien con Papi" El niño sostuvo la caja entre sus manos, ansiando saber qué habría dentro. Pulsó el botón y de la caja salió un pequeño brazo mecánico que presionó otra vez el botón, desactivándose a sí misma. Entonces, el pequeño soltó una carcajada ante la simpleza e inutilidad de la máquina.

* * *

 ****Vamos a ver, al terminar quiero dejar una cosa clara: El padre de Rod NO ES Estados Unidos. Esto lo aclaro porque a pesar de indicar que tiene el pelo castaño y que no se llama Alfred, una de mis "beta readers" (creo que se dice así, es alguien que lo ha leído antes de de que esto fuera publicado) cometió ese error. Pienso que podría haberse confundido por la personalidad, no lo sé, pero no está de más avisarlo. Y no, no intentéis conectarle con otro personaje de Hetalia, porque no es, me lo he inventado yo. En cuanto a Nick...buf, medio medio, porque es un personaje histórico (Os reto a que intentéis adivinar quién es en los comentarios, a ver si alguien acierta. La única pista que puedo decir es que "Nick" no es más que una interpretación de su nombre real.) Ante esto, voy a dejarlo tan sólo como una interpretación de cómo podría haber sido esta persona.

Si tenéis curiosidad por lo del título, buscadlo en google "La Máquina del Mundo". No tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero es muy interesante. Además, como el capítulo de hoy tiene que ver con inventos y máquinas raras...pues eso.

Muchas Gracias a los reviewers, que me dan su apoyo cada vez que subo (En serio, os merecéis más que una chapa por eso, sois geniales) , a esa gentecilla que me ayuda de vez en cuando, y sobretodo a ti, lector, por leer esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado y !Hasta la semana que viene! (Probablemente)


	5. Chapter 5: Narciso en el siglo XX

Madre mía, parece que llevo sin actualizar eones...lo importante es que ya lo he traído, ¿no es así?. Hoy traigo...un albino muy especial que muchas puede que lo estén esperando (o quizás no, no soy vidente). Sí, sé que esta vez el título es un poco "meh.." comparado con los anteriores, pero aún así está hecho con cariño (?)

Disclaimer: Himaruya y eso.

El joven siguió al perro, que estaba olfateando un montículo de nieve, en la cuneta del camino. Este escarbó en la nieve, descubriendo una mano humana. El chico se horrorizó al verlo. Rápidamente, quitó el resto del montículo, viendo que no era una, sino dos personas las que estaban atrapadas ahí dentro. Les tomó el pulso por la muñeca, esperándose lo peor. Sorprendentemente, había pulso, pero extremadamente débil.

Vash empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente: -"¿Estoy ya en el cielo?" -pensó- Pero se dio cuenta de que no había ni nubes ni una puerta dorada, sino una habitación pobremente amueblada, con lo mínimo imprescindible: Una pequeña mesilla de noche a su lado, encima una lamparilla de aspecto deteriorado y un armario ropero. Respiró hondamente e intentó levantarse de la cama en la que estaba acostado. El mercenario estaba aún bastante débil, le temblaban las extremidades. Se levantó para buscar a quien lo había rescatado allí y aunque no lo quiera reconocer, quería saber si Roderich se encontraba bien. Salió de la habitación, que conducía a una estancia que parecía ser un austero y pequeño salón: Una gran mesa de madera se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, coronada por un pequeño jarrón blanco. Ante sus ojos vio a un joven, de edad similar a la suya, que canturreaba una melodía con una voz estridente. Inmediatamente, le llamó la atención su aspecto físico; su cabello era de un blanco grisáceo, y sus ojos, rojos. -un albino- pensó Vash. Se encontraba sentado en un taburete, frente a una hoguera. Llevaba puesto un grueso jersey color gris parduzco, y unos pantalones de montaña, para andar por la nieve. Vash se acercó a mirar, pero este se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteó la cabeza:

-¡Hey! ¡Te has recuperado! Me estabas preocupando, llevabas como 4 días dormido.

El joven que estaba arrimado al fuego, mientras que removía con una cuchara de madera algo que para Vash, olía de maravilla.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién? …..Ah, te refieres a él. Está en aquella otra habitación.

Señaló una puerta contigua a la que el mercenario se encontraba hacía unos minutos

-Todavía sigue ahí durmiendo. De verdad, es casi un milagro que hayáis sobrevivido a aquella tempestad. Se encuentra bastante mal, la hipotermia que ha sufrido estos últimos días le ha pasado factura, pero se recupera bien.

Vash se acercó y abrió la puerta un poquito, una rendija. Roderich se encontraba acostado en un lecho, con varias mantas encima, para que conservara el calor. Respiraba, pero no daba señales de que se fuera a despertar pronto. Vash cerró la puerta y se acercó al albino que, probablemente, había sido quien les había salvado la vida.

-Perdón por no presentarme antes,me llamo Vash. Gracias por acogernos.

-No es nada, hombre. Yo soy el genial, valiente, fuerte y apuesto Gilbert. Encantado de conocerte

"Es humilde el muchacho…"-pensó Vash-

Y….¿cómo es que habéis llegado aquí? Tu amigo tenía unas marcas y cicatrices en las manos, que parecía que…bueno…

-Dos cosas:

Uno: Estamos aquí por asuntos que no te interesan.

Dos: ÉL no es mi amigo. -sentenció, de forma seca y cortante-

El albino se dio cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso, así que cambió de tema. Pero aún así le picaba mucho la curiosidad, aunque no era de su incumbencia, además , sospechó un poco al ver que se cerraba en banda al preguntarle su procedencia. Sin embargo prefirió ignorar este hecho. Hablaron tendido, de temas triviales, ignorando el actual estado de guerra y el pasado de ambos. Gilbert era un guarda forestal, se encargaba de vigilar la zona y evitar que contrabandistas, perseguidos del régimen nazi, huyan hacia Suiza, donde ya era dificil para las autoridades alemanas actuar allí. También se encargaba de alertar por si ocurrían incendios o cualquier otro problema.

Gilbert dejó de remover la cazuela, sirviendo a sus invitados. Le ofreció un cuenco de gachas a Vash y le llevó otro a Roderich, que todavía seguía durmiendo, recuperándose. Volvió y se sirvió otro a él mismo:

-Vash..

-Si?

-Hay algo que aún no me explico…¿Cómo es que tu compañero ha sobrevivido? Es decir, a ti se te ve que estás en mejor forma, pero él…digamos que no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de sobrevivir siendo un flacucho. -enunció sin mucho tacto-Sin embargo, su corazón sigue latiendo. Aun así, mira como está.

\- Pues ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco lo entiendo. "Acabo de caer"-pensó-" Roderich en este estado, no podrá continuar el viaje. He sido un tonto, se suponía que era yo el que le hacía de guardaespaldas, no él a mí. La misión se retrasa y con eso mi rebaja del pago... Claro, desde pequeño siempre tan cabezota...¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué me protegió de la tempestad? Si desde aquello yo a él no le importo nada, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar esta misión A MÍ? ¿Realmente le odio tanto?"

\- Vash, Vash!? Me estás escuchando? ¿Qué tiene tanto de interesante la pared? Te las has quedado mirando fijamente un buen rato-pronunció una pequeña risita molesta entre dientes-.

-Oh, ¿enserio? Perdona, me había perdido en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué decías?

-Ah, solo que si te apetecía bajar a un pueblo cercano, a comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta. Si no, siempre te puedes quedar aquí por si le pueda pasar algo a él.

-Voy contigo, no creo que le pase nada.

Gilbert y Vash salieron de la casa, cerrando bien la puerta. Caminando al pueblo fueron hablando. O más bien, Gilbert hablaba todo el rato y Vash le respondía con frases como "Vaya, interesante", "¿Oh enserio?". A Vash le parecía que era bastante molesto, en el fondo pero era buena persona. Además, él y Roderich le debían la vida. Finalmente, tras una hora y pico llegaron a la susodicha aldea. Vash se sorprendió al ver el ambiente que los rodeaba, las viviendas, los edificios estaban todos pintados de vivos colores: amarillo, rosa, naranja, verde, malva, rojo, azul … la plaza mayor estaba repleta de niños jugando a la pelota o saltando a la comba. Las madres hablaban entre ellas mientras vigilaban a sus hijos, de temas casuales, como que si el vecino era infiel a su mujer con otra, o como si habían rebajado el precio de las manzanas en el mercado municipal. Era un lugar que parecía totalmente apartado del mundo, colorido y alegre, alejado de la triste y gris realidad. ¿Acaso esta gente no sabía nada de lo que está pasando afuera? -pensó Vash - ¿O son extremadamente optimistas? Gilbert fue de tienda en tienda comprando cosas aquí y allá, mirándolo todo minuciosamente. Vash estaba ya cansado de ir detrás de él, para no perderse, hasta que llegaron a una pastelería. Gilbert le pidió permanecer fuera esta vez, y entró en la tienda.

Vash llevaba como diez minutos esperando fuera "¿Diez minutos para comprar un puñetero pastel?" -pensó, irritado-. Entonces, se asomó por la ventana.

Hasta aquí todo. Como siempre este espacio utilizado para mendigar reviews que no falte. Que si no dejáis tampoco pasa nada, sé perfectamente la pereza que da meterse en la cuenta para poner reviews...Lo único que espero es que os siga gustando tanto como yo disfruto haciéndolo. Tan sólo me queda decir: ! Hasta el año que viene! (O simplemente cuando pueda o me apetezca actualizar)


	6. Capítulo 6: Regalo de Cumpleaños

!Buenas! Al parecer, tras unos pequeños problemillas técnicos, aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre, entrad por propia voluntad y disfrutadlo.

Disclaimer: Himaruya vuelve a juntar a estos dos ya por favor, que desde la 1 temporada...Que son canon, joder y apenas hay fanarts/fanfics ;-; (Una de las principales razones por las que escribo esto, hay que darle más amor al Edelweiss...)

El pequeño Vash corría con todas sus fuerzas. Llegaba tarde, extremadamente tarde, algo que no quería por nada del mundo. Siempre, siempre llegaba puntual, ni un minuto de diferencia. Sin embargo, hoy era distinto. Sus pisadas resonaban por toda la calle "pam ,pam ,pam pam…" Sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, su respiración agitada. Finalmente llegó a la puerta color caoba de una casa. Se detuvo en el portal, jadeando, y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, ya que no llegaba al timbre. Nadie respondía. Se oía jaleo, risas y griterío al otro lado. Vash empezó a golpear más fuerte, incluso propinándole patadas a la puerta. Entonces unos pasos se acercaron y abrieron. El pequeño Roderich asomaba su cabeza por la puerta, sonriente.

-¡Venga, vamos entra! ¡Es ahora el mejor momento, no te lo pierdas!

Roderich tiró de su mano, arrastrándolo por los pasillos de la modesta casa, atolondradamente, haciendo que Vash casi se choque con una de las esquinas de la pared. Giró hacia una habitación de donde venía todo el griterío. Había un montón de niños gritando y riendo, armando mucho jaleo, alrededor de una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Roderich se soltó de su mano, dejando a Vash en un pequeño hueco libre que había alrededor de la mesa. Apenas podía ver, ya que Vash era relativamente más bajito que el resto de niños. Entonces, de repente se hizo el silencio. Un hombre delgado, ataviado con una bata blanca, entró y depositó un enorme pastel en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Entonces, Roderich se sentó justo enfrente del pastel, emocionadito.

 _Alles zum Geburtstag viel Glück, Alles zum Geburtstag viel Glück, lieber Roddie, zum Geburtstag viel Glück_

Cantaban todos los allí presentes al unísono, menos Roderich. El pobre estaba desorientado, ¿debería cantar con ellos? No, se supone que le cantan a él, sonaría egocéntrico. ¿debería callarse? No estaba seguro. Miraba el pastel, al techo, a los invitados, a las paredes, a la mesa, al suelo, con una falsa sonrisa, esperando que se acabara aquella tortura.

Vash, por otro lado, tarareaba la canción, pero muy bajito, cantar era algo que le daba vergüenza, y aún más con tanta gente desconocida para él. Sí, eran niños del pueblo, los veía por la calle, pero quizás lo único que sabía eran sus caras. Debido a su manera de ser, tímido y reservado, solo contaba con un par de amigos aparte de Roderich, muy reducido. Eso, si contamos al perro y alguna que otra cabra a la que el pequeño considerase como "amigos". Por fin terminaron y siguieron con los procedimientos usuales. En cierto momento, el hombre de la bata; el señor Edelstein, entró arrastrando un enorme paquete. Era de grande como un tipo de armario. El pobre venía resoplando, pesaba mucho para él, y este no tenía mucha fuerza física que digamos. Después de numerosos esfuerzos, consiguió finalmente llevarlo al centro de la habitación. ¿Por qué querría regalarle un mueble a Roderich? No tenía ningún sentido. Lo normal era un par de juguetes o incluso una bicicleta, pero en el pueblo no había donde comprar esas cosas, ni tampoco dinero. Seguramente habría tenido que ahorrar bastante para eso. Roderich empezó a rasgar el papel con sus pequeñas manos, teniendo grandes dificultades. El trozo que se había descubierto era madera, color caoba, desgastada. Vash se cercionaba cada vez más de que aquel extraño paquete contenía un mueble. El resto de niños se habían apelotonado caóticamente alrededor, Vash, en cambio, había huido de la masa y se había colocado en una esquina de la habitación. Sin embargo, desde allí sí que no podía ver nada, así que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, trepó hasta la parte superior de una estantería, donde desde veía todo perfectamente. Por alguna razón, Vash se sentía más a gusto en las alturas, algún tipo de vestigio primitivo seguramente. Roderich siguió rasgando el papel, hasta que finalmente se vio el objeto al descubierto. Era de madera desgastada, contaba con cuatro patas, y parecía un armario pequeño pero sin portezuelas sino con una especie de cajón y unas extrañas piezas con forma de pera en la parte inferior. Roderich parecía saber lo que era, pues sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, llenos de ilusión por interactuar con el susodicho mueble. Levantó la tapa del cajón, dejando ver lo que a juicio de Vash parecía una gran hilera de dientes blancos. Vash sintió un impulso de saltar de donde se encontraba, gritarle y advertirle del peligro que corría, aquel armatoste podría comérselo de un bocado con esos dientes. Sin embargo, reprimió este impulso en el momento en el que Roderich rozó uno de los "dientes", haciendo sonar una nota musical. "La" .

Desde aquel día, Vash empezó a notar la falta de Roderich a sus diarias quedadas. Pero a Vash no le importaba, sabía que Roderich estaba mucho más ocupado que antes, yendo a la escuela y con su nueva actividad predilecta: tocar el piano. Se le daba extraordinariamente bien, tenía talento. Esto lo respetaba y lo entendía diligentemente. Aunque lo respetaba su ausencia, esta le perseguía. Iba a pasear las cabras, pero las risas y diversión se habían transformado en meros balidos y ladridos que resonaban en la distancia. Pero todo tiene una parte positiva: se veían más espaciadamente, pero aquellos momentos los acababan disfrutando más, por el hecho de ser exclusivos.

Esta situación se prolongó durante varios meses, hasta que un buen día una carta marcada como "Urgente" llegó a casa de los Edelstein.

Y...esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado leerlo, tanto como yo escribirlo. Los que quieran que dejen una review y digan que les ha parecido. Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y hasta la siguiente se...digo..!Hasta la próxima!


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Amigos?

¡He vuelto después de tanto sin actualizar! La verdad que word me eliminase los tres siguientes capítulos me desmotivó demasiado. Pero por fin se me ha pasado y creo que este ha quedado incluso mejor que el original que tenía planteado. De todas formas, espero que lo disfrutéis. Hasta más ver (No será muy tarde que actualice, ultimamente estoy on fire escribiendo)

Copyright: Himaruya y sus mierdas.

* * *

A través del cristal, pudo ver el porqué de la tardanza de Gilbert:

Se había quedado charlando con la vendedora, una joven de aspecto agradable y simpático. Lo que más llamaba la atención de ella eran las flores de color naranja vivo que adornaban su pelo. No podía escucharles desde allí, pero parecía que se estaban riendo.

Entró en la tienda, hastiado. Se había quedado esperando fuera un montón de tiempo, y estos dos charlando como si nada. El ruido de las campanitas de la entrada los hizo callar.

"Vais a tardar mucho o… "

Vash no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que Gilbert le había tomado por los hombros y acercado al mostrador.

"Mira, mira Liz, este es Vash, lo rescaté el otro día en la nieve. Había una gran tormenta y llovía granizaba y nevaba"

-"Mentira sólo nevaba" -Dijo Vash para sus adentros

"Entonces yo, el gran y asombroso Gilbert pude salvarle de aquel peligro a él y a su… amigo."

Vash tosió y musitó: "Compañero".

La chica se echó a reír:

"Eso es lo que te hubiera gustado que pasase, Gil"

Acto seguido, Vash le quitó la mano de su hombro. Normalmente le habría apartado de forma brusca, pero no quería parecer un maleducado con la señorita.

"Parece que a alguien no le gusta que le toquen" Dijo sonriendo.

"Pff, déjalo, mi amigo es un aburrido. Yo si que soy asombroso"

"Deja tratar a todo el mundo así, yo no soy tu amigo ni tu colega" -Pensó Vash muy irritado.

"Esperad, antes de iros."

Liz sacó un pequeño bombón y se lo dio a Vash.

"Acepta esto como regalo de bienvenida"

Este esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Ya de vuelta, Gilbert le preguntó si le gustaban los pastelillos de arándanos, ya que a él le encantaban y por eso siempre que podía iba allí a comprar uno.

"Los que hace Liz están riquísimos ya verás"

"Parece una mujer muy agradable"

"Cómo se nota que no la conoces cuando está enfadada. Todavía tengo pesadillas con esa sartén suya…" Dijo, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

Pasaron las horas, y Vash se estaba empezando a preocupar, Roderich aún no había despertado.

A veces se movía, haciendo pensar que si despertaría, pero no eran más que movimientos puramente inconscientes. Tenía una fiebre alta, que bajaba muy lentamente.

Aquella noche, volvió a nevar de forma muy intensa, y el aullido de los lobos se escuchaba claramente.

Entonces, un grito desgarrador despertó tanto a Vash como a Gilbert, procedente de la habitación de Roderich.

Al entrar en el cuarto, vieron que la cama estaba vacía, y varios objetos estaban tirados por el suelo. Un rayo iluminó la habitación, dejando ver una figura que les observaba, escondido en un rincón

* * *

Creo que me ha salido un pelín corto pero bueno, intentaré apañármelas para seguir subiendo cuando pueda. Como siempre, espero que te haya gustado o al menos entretenido leerlo.


	8. Capítulo 8: El mañana

Una carta marcada como "[Urgente]" había llegado a casa de los Edelstein. Klaus abrió delicadamente el sobre color crema, y empezó a leer su interior. Unos tirones de su bata le impidieron seguir leyéndola.

-"Papá, Papá, ¿Qué dice la carta? Porfa, porfa dímelo"

-"Son cosas de mayores, espera" Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se calmase.

Roderich arrugó la nariz y se sentó en el suelo, indignado.

Klaus parecía muy contento. Debían de ser buenas noticias.

-"Parece que han oído de ti en la Musikverein y les gustaría hacerte unas pruebas allí. Imagínate, si entraras podrías hasta entrar en la Filarmónica… "

Roderich se alegró mucho, ya que entrar en la Filarmónica era su sueño desde que se enamoró de aquel piano a primera vista. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de algo:

-"¿Pero no soy demasiado pequeño para ir a un lugar así? Es decir, tan sólo tengo 8 años, no puedo entrar allí, es una especie de universidad"

\- "Eso no les importa. Mira Mozart, fue un genio de la música con tan solo 12 años"

Roderich soltó una tímida carcajada. Él era bueno pero no pensaba que era para echarse flores.

Aún así estaba contentísimo e inmediatamente se puso a practicar para las audiciones.

Puso mucho enfoque a las dos piezas que mejor se sabía: "Au Clair de Lune" y "Para Elisa"

A partir de entonces, se volvió más y más exigente. Aquella audición debía salir perfecta. Sin embargo todo artista debía descansar su mente. Salió a ver a Vash y darle la buena noticia.

Lo encontró donde siempre, sacando a pastar sus cabras. Estaba hablando con una de ellas, lo que no le parecía extraño, ya que era habitual que les contara cosas y así no se sentía tan solo.

Roderich se sentó en la valla que limitaba el prado y lo llamó con un potente silbido que Vash le había enseñado a hacer. Este le oyó y fue a sentarse a su lado. Le contó muy ilusionado todo lo que le había pasado, lo de las audiciones y la posibilidad de acceder a la Filarmónica de Viena. Sin embargo, Vash no parecía tan animado.

-"¿Ocurre algo? No pareces muy contento. ¿Acaso no te alegra que por fin pueda cumplir mi sueño?"

-"Sí, claro que me alegro por ti, es una oportunidad única. Lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar de pensar que tendrás que irte de aquí y bueno…"

Vash se sonrojó de arriba abajo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, no. No quiero que pienses eso. Tú tienes unas audiciones que aprobar y un sueño que cumplir."

Roderich no había caído. Tendría que abandonar el pueblo tarde o temprano. Por suerte, él aún veía ese futuro muy lejos. Sería cosa de un año o año y medio, un tiempo relativamente largo desde su punto de vista.

-"No te preocupes, aún queda mucho. Además, podríamos seguir en contacto por correspondencia. A mí también me entristece tener que irme. Al fin y al cabo, aquí es donde he nacido. Pero que se le va a hacer, la vida es así."

Roderich instintivamente tomó la mano de su amigo para tranquilizarlo y Vash no hizo amago de apartarla. Era algo normal entre ellos desde pequeños.

Un día, llegando pronto Roderich del colegio, encontró la casa extrañamente silenciosa, excepto por un lamento proveniente del techo de la vivienda. Encontró a su padre en el desván, llorando, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y multitud de objetos en el suelo tirados a su alrededor, en su mayoría fotos. Al ver a Roderich, Klaus se secó las lágrimas como pudo:

-"Has llegado muy temprano, Roddy."

-"Ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer y pude salir antes. ¿Qué ha pasado, papá?"

-"¿Esto? Simplemente estaba haciendo limpieza y al encontrarme con todos estos recuerdos…Parece que aún no lo he superado"

Le dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza.

Roderich tomó una de las fotos que había en el suelo. En la foto estaban retratadas tres personas: un hombre joven con un mechón parado en punta y una mujer de cabello castaño muy bella con un bebé en brazos. La mujer llevaba puesta una pamela, tapándole parcialmente el rostro.

-"¿Qué ha sido de ella?" -le señaló la mujer de la foto- "Nunca me hablas de ella.."

Klaus suspiró.

-"Supuse que llegaría este día, en el que te tendría que contar la verdad…"

"Lo cierto es que tu madre…murió cuando aún tú eras muy pequeño".

Hizo lo posible por tranquilizarse y tomó aire, dispuesto a contarle una larga historia.


	9. Capítulo 9: Tres ¿Son multitud?

Se encontraba acorralado, como un animalillo asustado. Recuerdos traumáticos habían llegado a su mente, haciéndole reaccionar de aquella manera. El único vestigio del suceso era una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, que ahora se agarraba, como si volviese a ocurrir todo otra vez. Se encontraba en un lugar que no reconocía, dos sombras se le acercaban.

Una de las sombras se fue, pero regresó con una vela en una palmatoria. Entonces, vio cómo dos ojos del color de la sangre le miraban fijamente. Se quedó completamente paralizado de terror. La otra sombra le indicó a la persona de ojos rojos que se fuera.

"Yo creo que sé lo que ha pasado, espera fuera"

Le devolvió la palmatoria y pudo ver a alguien que sí que conocía bien.

"Roderich, no pasa nada. No hay ningún lobo."

Este volvió a la realidad y recuperó la compostura. Vash le explicó todo lo que había sucedido y le advirtió de que no dijera nada sobre sus verdaderos motivos a Gilbert, ya que él sospechaba que trabajaba para el régimen nazi.

Entonces le dijeron en su lugar que Roderich tenía una enfermedad extraña y necesitaban conseguir las medicinas en Suiza.

Se vio que la hipotermia de Roderich había mejorado notablemente. Vash le consiguió ropa normal para que se deshiciese de sus harapos de cuando estaba en el campo de concentración y le dio también unos gruesos guantes de cuero, para ocultar la marca que llevaba tatuada en la muñeca, que podía delatarle.

Fue cosa de unos días que hasta que Roderich estuviese en mínimas condiciones para seguir su trayecto. No estaba completamente recuperado pero debían partir cuanto antes, Vash tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sin embargo, Gilbert se ofreció como guía para cruzar aquel bosque helado de una vez por todas. Para no levantar sospechas, aceptaron. Además, ninguno de los dos conocía muy bien el terreno y les vendría bien.

Dejaron la casa al cuidado del san bernardo de Gilbert y finalmente partieron los tres; mercenario, fugitivo y guía, rumbo a la frontera.

Caminaron y caminaron, aquel bosque parecía interminable, pero Gilbert parecía orientarse perfectamente. Era muy hablador, aunque casi todo lo que contaba eran "hazañas" que demostraban lo asombroso que era.

"Y el otro día me fui al bar con mi hermano Lud y conseguí tomarme 9 jarras de cerveza sin emborracharme mientras que él solo aguantó hasta las 7, por eso soy tan asombroso, y tan apuesto que todas las mujeres se pelean por mí. .."

Estuvo así durante varias horas, a Vash parecía darle igual, iba a su rollo, pensando en sus cosas y observando el paisaje. Sin embargo, Roderich estaba mucho más irritado por el comportamiento de su narcisista compañero.

"¿Quieres callarte ya, Sr. Egocéntrico?" -suspiró, harto-

"¿Tienes algún problema con mi grandiosidad, señorito?"

"Sí, si que lo tengo.. Espera..¿señorito?"

"Tienes pinta de ser un señorito mimado" Empezó a reírse de aquella forma tan estridente.

Roderich se quedó callado un momento, aquella risa le sonaba de algo, un deja vú, pero en aquel momento no estaba seguro de a qué le recordaba.

"Y tú tienes pinta de ser un creído con aires de grandeza que piensa que es mejor que los demás"

"¿Perdona? Yo no pienso que sea mejor que los demás, es que directamente lo soy"

Vash parecía ajeno a todo el conflicto, manteniéndose neutral.

"¿Qué pasa, te ha comido la lengua el gato o es que no vas a ayudar a tu amigo?"

"Él no es mi amigo. A mi no me metáis en esto. Eso sí, es un enfermo, tenlo en cuenta."

Ladeó la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Gilbert.

Este ultimo se había dado por aludido e iba a replicar pero Vash no le dejó seguir.

"Están aquí."

Tiró de los otros dos y los arrastró fuera del camino hasta esconderse detrás de un matorral.

"Este matorral huele extraño" Protestó Roderich.

"Nos estamos desviando del camino" Objetó Gilbert.

Al primero le tapó la boca con la mano para que se callara y al segundo le puso su cuchillo en la garganta y le avisó en un susurro:

"Pronuncia ahora una sola palabra y eres hombre muerto ¿entendido?"

Gilbert se asustó bastante y asintió levemente.

Estaban media distancia, vieron cómo cinco hombres vestidos con uniforme militar negro rastreaban el lugar con ayuda de unos perros.

Hablaban algo, pero no conseguían oír lo que decían. Uno de los hombres se empezaba a acercar a donde se encontraba su escondite, uno de los perros había detectado algo.

Roderich y Gilbert se quedaron completamente quietos sin hacer ningún ruido, mientras Vash cargaba su escopeta, listo para lo que iba a suceder.


	10. Capítulo 10: Anclado al pasado

El olor a muebles antiguos, a madera vencida, llenaba la estancia. Miles de recuerdos se encontraban almacenados allí, olvidados en un rincón bajo una fina capa de polvo.

El pequeño Roderich había tomado un viejo cojín como asiento, listo para escuchar la historia, la verdad que su padre quería contarle.

Klaus se aclaró la voz y comenzó a narrar:

"Yo en aquella época, no era más que un estudiante de la facultad de física. Hacía una vida relativamente normal, hasta que un día un amigo sugirió la idea de ir a ver la ópera. Yo no sabía nada de música, pero acepté a ir.

Allí fue donde la conocí. Tenía una voz melodiosa y atraía todas las miradas cuando cantaba. Seguramente tu gusto por la música viene por ahí" – Klaus se quedó pensando-

"Sigue contándome, papá" -le exigió su hijo.

"Está bien, está bien. Como habrás podido imaginar, ella era la cantante principal. Me quedé embelesado viendo cómo bailaba y cantaba. Desde entonces siempre que podía acudía a las obras en las que participaba ella.

"La Estrella Polar", la llamaban. Porque en el escenario brillaba con luz propia, pero a la vez era serena y fría. Para mí, un pobre muchacho desencantado, no era más que una utopía, algo inalcanzable. Además, parecía tener bastantes pretendientes, pero no aceptaba a ninguno.

Un día, vi en la entrada del teatro un gran cartel, que pedía a alguien cualificado para reparar algunos elementos del escenario que se habían estropeado. Inmediatamente, me presenté, ya que en aquel entonces casi todos los hombres de mi edad habían ido a luchar en la Gran Guerra y no había casi nadie con esos conocimientos.

Además, también tenía la ilusión de poder ver a La Estrella Polar de cerca.

Resultó que lo que había que reparar eran algunos de los focos del escenario, tuve hasta que subirme en un andamio.

Lo pasé realmente mal, trabajar con vértigo es muy estresante. Sin embargo, el escenario estaba justo debajo y la veía a ella ensayando desde arriba.

Me consideré un afortunado por estar donde estaba. La veía como era en realidad, era bastante perfeccionista, cada uno de los bailarines debía realizar los pasos exactos, en el tiempo exacto.

Entonces, mientras estaba arreglando el cableado, tropecé con la caja de herramientas y me caí del andamio.

Pasé mucho, mucho miedo, de veras. Mi grito debió de oírse hasta en China" –dijo Klaus entre risas-

No sé cómo, pero ella consiguió cogerme a tiempo antes de que me estampara contra el suelo. Supongo que trabajar en el escenario te hace tener reflejos felinos.

Sin embargo, no se cayó al atraparme, porque yo era muy ligero, según me dijo después.

Lo pasé bastante mal, e la gente se nos quedó mirando porque tuvo la mala suerte de sujetarme… mm.. Los ingleses lo suelen llamar "Bridal Style".

"Bziidar Steir…" El pequeño Roderich intentó pronunciar aquellas palabras sin demasiado éxito. "Nunca lo había oído"

Klaus se aguantó la sonrisa porque le parecía muy mono el cómo intentaba pronunciar inglés, pero no quería que su hijo pensara que se estaba burlando de él.

"Es como normalmente lleva el novio a la novia en las bodas, algo así"

Tomó a Roderich pasándole un brazo bajo la axila y le levantó por debajo de las rodillas con el otro.

Klaus entonces tuvo un cierto sentimiento de nostalgia, cuando lo acunaba él siendo un bebé.

En cambio, Roderich se empezó a reír y se dio la vuelta, extendiendo los brazos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Que ahora soy una avioneta, mira cómo vuelo" Imitó el sonido de las aspas de la avioneta haciendo pedorretas.

Klaus sonrió sin poder evitar esa risa tan estridente que le caracterizaba.

"¿Y qué problema había con el "Briiedal Steil" ese?"

"Es muy simple, es que eso se suele hacer en las bodas, y nosotros para empezar ni nos conocíamos y además se supone que la que es levantada es la mujer y no al revés.

Yo lo pasé fatal, todo el mundo riéndose, mi amor platónico sujetándome en brazos en público, quería que me tragara la tierra. Sin embargo, ella dirigió una mirada intimidatoria a los demás y se callaron como un chucho.

Me depositó suavemente en el suelo y me preguntó si me encontraba bien.

Yo temblaba como una hoja y mi timidez sólo me dejó responder con un pequeño gruñido.

Entonces, ella se dio cuenta de que me había hecho una herida en la palma de la mano, para mí pasó todo tan rápido que no me di ni cuenta. Al parecer, me había intentado agarrar a un saliente un tanto afilado al caer. Mira incluso ahora sigo teniendo la cicatriz"

Sonrió ampliamente mientras se señalaba la palma de la mano donde, efectivamente, una cicatriz la recorría de lado a lado.

"Me llevó a enfermería y consiguió curarme, me sorprendió el cuidado con el que me vendó."

Klaus tenía aún vívido aquel recuerdo en lo más profundo de su memoria.

"No le hagas caso a esa gente, lo que importa es que al menos estás bien, … No sé tu nombre, ¿eres?"

"K-klaus.."

"Pues Klaus, que no te preocupes por eso. Yo soy Anne, encantada."

"¿Sabes? Soy fan tuyo, cantas muy bien. La actuación que más me gustó fue la de La Flauta Mágica."

Recordaba cómo, en aquel instante, una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su serio rostro.

"Vaya, me alegro. No hay muchos de tu edad que se interesen por estas cosas, suelen preferir el teatro…"

Recuperó aquella mirada fría y serena que tanto le gustaba.

"También me sorprende cómo eres capaz de bailar y cantar a la vez, y memorizar lo que tienes que que decir en cada momento. Es decir, yo no sabría…"

"Bueno, es cuestión de práctica…para cantar sí es necesario una voz bonita pero ¿bailar? Todo el mundo sabe bailar…"

Klaus musitó levemente -

"Pues yo no sé bailar…A-aunque no pasa nada, claro! Mi trabajo es distinto, me dedico a la ciencia, no necesito bailar para eso. "

"¿Sabes? No me importaría darte clases en mis ratos libres…"

Klaus no se lo creía. Anne tenía fama por su seriedad y profesionalidad, no por hacer favores a la gente.

"¿E-en serio? Si no hace falta, me da mucha vergüenza bailar delante de los demás…- Se empezó a poner colorado, además era con su ídolo, nada más y nada menos.

"Mira, ahora tengo que irme a seguir ensayando, pero mañana, ven a esta hora y te enseño."

A partir de entonces, empezó a aprender el que para él era el más complicado de los bailes: el vals.

Anne ponía la musica y guiaba al otro, al principio era muy torpe, se confundía, iba a destiempo, pisaba a Anne sin querer, lo que le hizo recibir duras regañinas por su parte, pero nunca perdió su sonrisa, ya que nada podía compararse a los ojos azules de Anne clavándose en los suyos, en las partes de la canción que sí sabía dominar. A cambio, Klaus le enseñó lo que sabía: cómo funcionaba la naturaleza, el universo, y las reglas que estos seguían. Ella le escuchaba atentamente mientras vigilaba sus pasos, y le preguntaba por qué existen los eclipses de sol, y la madera se transforma en ceniza , y él respondía , dando datos y explicaciones muy exactas, pero vacías de sentimiento alguno. Él le preguntaba, "cómo puedo ser feliz, cómo sentir y disfrutar la brisa del viento". De alguna manera, ella llenaba aquel vacío racional con su otra manera, más sensitiva de ver la vida, y él racionalizaba la suya, complementándose entre sí.

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se habían hecho cada vez más cercanos, hasta el punto de tener cierto tipo de sentimientos hacia el otro. Klaus recordaba aquellas quedadas clandestinas en su camerino "Para pedirle un autógrafo", y también el cómo a partir de entonces su vida había cambiado significativamente. Una voz familiar lo sacó de estas cavilaciones.

"Papá, puedes seguir, me estoy empezando a dormir….- Dijo, bostezandom

Klaus sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

"Entonces, acabamos casándonos y te tuvimos a ti. Fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, eras tan pequeño, siempre te tenía que regañar tu madre porque te escapabas y tirabas los tubos de ensayo al suelo…" No pudo evitar que una tierna sonrisa nostálgica se dibujara en su cara.

"Os tenía a los dos, y fuisteis mi mundo entero. Eso duró…un año y medio. Hasta que nos enteramos de que Anne volvía a estar embarazada. Yo no me lo podía creer, y fui muy feliz hasta entonces, esperando la llegada del bebé. Entonces… - La mirada de Klaus se tornó radicalmente en una seria y terriblemente triste. "Anne un día se puso de parto. Nos pilló de sorpresa, y no había un médico en la zona que pudiera ayudar. Yo hice lo que pude pero… - Amargas lágrimas rozaban sus mejillas- Sólo soy un científico, no médico. Ella tuvo complicaciones en el parto y… no sobrevivió. No fui capaz de salvarla. "

Aquel recuerdo, el ver cómo la persona que más amaba, se moría en sus brazos, como la alegría y vivacidad se apagaba poco a poco, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Klaus se quedó callado. No era capaz de articular palabra, simplemente, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como una lluvia salada, que dejaba pequeños círculos en el suelo de la madera desvencijada del desván. Roderich se levantó y abrazó a su padre, intentando consolarlo.

Este correspondió al abrazo, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

"Roddy, mi pequeño Roddy…" murmuraba mientras besaba la frente de su hijo. Finalmente se calmó, y pudo enjugarse las lágrimas con su bata. "Eres lo último que me queda, mi pequeño Roddy…"

"Y… ¿Qué pasó entonces con el bebé?"

"También murió. De todas maneras, habría vivido una vida dura, lo supe nada más verlo. Además, no tenía leche materna con que alimentarlo. No le des muchas vueltas al tema ¿vale? Es mejor no pensar en estas cosas…-

Le respondió, desviando ligeramente la mirada.

"¿Y por qué sabías que iba a tener una vida difícil?"

"Bueno, es bastante sencillo, porque…"

Entonces se escuchó unos golpes provenientes de la puerta principal.

"¿Por qué no vas a abrir, Roddy? Yo me quedo guardando esto."

Roderich asintió, y bajando rápidamente la escalera que llevaba al desván abrió la puerta y se encontró a alguien que conocía bien, un hombre de aura misteriosa, a quien conocía bien, que ahora estaba rodeado por palomas a las que daba de comer. Algunas las tenía en la cabeza, y también posadas en el brazo.

"¡ !"


	11. Capítulo 11: Cómo amansar a las fieras

Los pasos crujían en la nieve, se acercaban cada vez más a aquel matorral. El perro olisqueaba el terreno, y los tres que se escondían tenían el corazón en un puño. Vash cargó su arma, lista para ser disparada. Sin embargo, al oler el perro el matorral, dio inmediatamente media vuelta, dirigiéndose en dirección opuesta.

"¿Qué haces Reiner? No te alejes tanto" Le preguntaron los demás hombres de la patrulla.

"Yo que sé, este perro es gilipollas la verdad... Estoy harto de esto."

Mientras, los demás por fin podían dejar de contener el aliento ahí escondidos.

"Ya sabes que hay que obedecer al jefe, es lo que hay. Hasta que no encontremos a ese tío no podrás descansar en esa casita tuya en Baviera" Dijo el de antes, con un tono irónico al final.

"¿Al menos cuando lo encontremos sabremos quién es no?" Intervino otro de ellos. "Pelo parado en punta, gafas y cara de panoli, es fácil de reconocer."

En ese momento, hubo un tenso cruce de miradas entre los tres, que sin decir nada, dijeron muchas cosas. La mirada horrorizada de Roderich al escucharles, la de shock de Gilbert al escuchar tal descripción y Vash mirando intimidante, con un aire de confidencialidad a Gilbert, como diciendo "Ni se te ocurra decir nada ahora o eres hombre muerto, colabora"

El otro oficial, que parecía ser el jefe, le dio una colleja al soldado de antes.

"¿Quieres callarte? ¿El bosque tiene mil oídos, entiendes?"

"Pues si los que van a oír son las ratas y los pinos, que escuchen." Respondió el que se quejaba del perro. Esto pareció relajar los ánimos de la patrulla, quienes comenzaron a reír, animando el paso con ellos.

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles detrás del arbusto hasta que dejaron de oírles. Vash entonces le ofreció un saco con dinero dentro a Gilbert.

"Guíanos y no digas nada sobre esto, ¿Entendido?"

Gilbert asintió, aceptando el dinero, pero estaba escamado, tener problemas con las SS era muy peligroso, y era obvio a por quién iban.

"Ese arbusto tenía orina de lobo". Pensó. "Sabe lo que se hace"

Los tres siguieron caminando, ahora en un silencio bastante incómodo que ni si quiera Gilbert se atrevía a romper.

El sol del mediodía incidía sobre ellos, una luz débil y apenas calentaba, característica del invierno. Pero aún así Gilbert se desviaba del camino común y atravesaba el bosque, el cual conocía como la palma de su mano.

"¿Porqué nos estamos desviando del camino?" Preguntó Vash en cierto momento, estaba ya harto de aquel laberinto interminable de árboles.

"Porque si apareció una patrulla antes puede volver a aparecer otra, y el camino no es seguro. Además, me gustaría poder evitar la luz directa en la medida de lo posible."

"¿Qué pasa, eres un vampiro o algo?" Se burló Roderich un poco por lo de antes.

"Es por esto, señorito idiota" Dijo enseñándole el ojo aprovechando para sacarle la lengua y hacerle una mueca. Roderich iba a responderle cuando Vash les interrumpió, interponiéndose entre ellos. "¿Queréis dejar de discutir de una vez?" Les espetó a ambos duramente y estos se callaron.

Siguieron atravesando el bosque en un silencio muy incómodo entre los tres. Se fue haciendo paulatinamente de noche, se vieron obligados a detenerse en un pequeño claro.

"La montaña está a varios días de aquí"

Indicó Gilbert mirando al cielo, lleno de estrellas, pequeños puntos refulgentes en la oscura y tenebrosa noche que se cernía sobre ellos. Improvisaron una pequeña hoguera, y se sentaron a su alrededor, aprovechando el calor. Roderich tenía la vista perdida en las bailantes y chisporroteantes lenguas de fuego que se retorcían y encogían hipnóticamente. Se bajaba la manga de su abrigo cuidadosamente mientras se mordía el labio, perdido en sus pensamientos, sobre el futuro incierto que le esperaba. Gilbert mientras había ido a buscar algunas ramas para alimentar el fuego, y Vash limpiaba y ponía a punto sus armas. Entonces por unos momentos, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, en una conversación que no tenía diálogos. La mirada perdida, triste y vacía de Roderich se encontró con la dura, fría y agresiva mirada de Vash, con las llamas anaranjadas interponiéndose entre ellos. Seguía mirándole con aquella fiereza y desprecio que le caracterizaba ahora.

Roderich, sintiendo una presión en el pecho, desvió la mirada y empezó a hacer surcos en la nieve que cubría el suelo.

" Todavía…no me has perdonado ¿verdad?" Musitó levemente.

"Esto lo hago por el dinero, recuerda. De no ser por eso, aún estarías pudriéndote en aquel sitio"

El otro simplemente no respondió y siguió a lo suyo, dibujando en la nieve.

"¡Ha llegado vuestro asombroso salvador con más leña!" Gritó Gilbert, que acababa de llegar y echó la madera al fuego, ardiendo este aún más.

Sin embargo ambos seguían callados en un silencio incómodo.

"¿Qué callados estáis no? Venga vamos a disfrutar un poco, que yo tengo hambre!"

Vash bufó y desvió la mirada, mientras que Roderich parecía no haberle prestado atención, dibujando en la nieve lo que parecía ser una partitura.

"Eh, sois tan aburridos como mi hermano Lud" Dijo mientras se reía de esa forma tan estridente y característica.

Roderich seguía un tanto confuso. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que esa risa le era familiar, pero no era capaz de ubicarla.

"Y… la cosa está muy mala ahí fuera según han dicho no?"

Dijo Gilbert, intentando romper el silencio mientras comía.

"Yo he oído que han llegado hasta Francia" Intervino Vash, un poco menos tenso. Roderich no dijo nada mientras comía ya que él apenas había recibido noticias del mundo exterior mientras estaba cautivo.

"Vaya…yo también oí eso. Y también que los otros están haciendo operaciones en Dresden…Yo sólo quiero que acabe esto." Respondió Gilbert en un suspiro. Iba a decir algo cuando Vash le indicó algo.

"Eh…creo que tienes una cosa rara ahí en la cabeza." Le señaló un objeto extraño, como una bolita amarilla que se encontraba en el blanco cabello de Gilbert. Este arqueó una ceja y tocó aquello, viendo que era muy suave. Luego sintió como aquello le estaba sujetando el dedo, sin hacerle daño. Al cogerlo, vio a un pequeño pajarito amarillo acurrucado entre sus manos. Gilbert sonrió al verlo tan mono. "¿Desde cuando llevas ahí, eh amiguito?" Los otros dos se acercaron un poco para verlo. El animal abrió el piquito, sujetándose a su dedo.

Gilbert le acercó un pequeño trocito de pan, el cual comió con gusto tras lo cual se acurrucó aún entre sus manos, escondiendo la cabeza bajo el ala.

"Parece que no se quiere ir"

Dijo Roderich, sonriendo levemente ante la ternura de aquel pequeño pajarito.

"Pero yo tengo que usar las manos para comer"

Se quejó Gilbert mientras acariciaba suavemente el lomo del pajarito a lo cual se le ocurrió una idea. Abrió uno de los bolsillos de la parte superior de su chaqueta, y colocó al ave en su interior, dejando la parte superior entreabierta para que este pudiera respirar. Vash intentaba aparentar una imagen dura y recta pero tampoco pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa en sus labios al verlo. Las cosas adorables podían con su aparente frialdad.

"Anda, pero si te acuerdas de sonreír y todo"

Le soltó Roderich aguantándose una pequeña risa. El otro se puso todo rojo muerto de vergüenza y miró a otro lado.

"Cállate".

"Jo pues si se va a quedar debería ponerle un nombre…"

"¿Qué tal Mozart?"

"Si ha venido conmigo debería ser yo quien le ponga el nombre. Uno mucho más asombroso que ese. ¿Qué tal Gilbird? De Gilbert que ya de por sí es el nombre más asombroso y genial que existe, y "bird", porque es un pájaro"

"Es el nombre más cutre que he oído" Respondieron los otros dos al unísono.

"Pues me da igual, el pajarito me ha elegido a mí y no a vosotros, así que así se queda, ¿verdad Gilbird?" Dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña bola de plumas amarilla que dormitaba en su bolsillo.

"Lo que no entiendo es qué rayos hacía ese pájaro en tu cabeza." Se preguntó Vash. "¿Se habrá caído de un nido?"

"La verdad, no tengo ni idea." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "El caso es que ahora se quiere quedar conmigo" Dijo entre risas.

Entonces se turnaron para dormir, era lo más recomendable y más si les buscaban. El primero le tocó a Vash, el cual se agarraba a su escopeta como si fuera su propia hija.

Escudriñó los árboles, buscando indicios de cualquier otro humano. Se asustó y estuvo a punto de disparar al ver algo moverse entre la maleza, pero quitó su dedo del gatillo al ver que no era más que un zorro.

El siguiente fue Roderich, el cual durante el turno del otro apenas había conseguido dormir, atormentado por sus pensamientos.

Decidió dar un pequeño paseo para despejarse, sin alejarse mucho, se sentó en una roca cercana. Dirigió su mirada a la gran luna llena, la cual iluminaba tenuemente las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro, que él ya no podía retener.

Aquel momento a solas le dejaba desahogarse de la gran presión que sentía en su pecho. Dejaba salir pequeños y tenues gemidos de lamento de sus labios.

Entre esto se encontraba, cuando una mano en su hombro le sobresaltó.

"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?"


	12. Capítulo 12: Edelweiss

El pequeño Roderich se alegró a volver a ver a aquel hombre que ahora, estaba completamente lleno de palomas, similar a un espantapájaros.

"¡Señor Nick!"

Este le revolvió el pelo al niño como gesto de saludo.

"Hola, Roderich."

"¿Porqué tiene tantas palomas subidas, señor Nick?" Dijo mientras se reía.

"Porque ellas son mis amigas. Aunque no creo que tu padre me deje meterlas dentro. Venga, ya os veré luego" Les dijo a las palomas, las cuales salieron volando y se posaron en un árbol cercano.

Roderich fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre. "¡Es el señor Nick, papá, ven!"

Klaus terminó de secarse las lágrimas y guardó la antigua caja de recuerdos en el lugar que le correspondía. Este sonrió al ver a su amigo y le saludó con un amistoso abrazo. "¿Qué tal? Cuánto tiempo sin verte"

Mientras los adultos hablaban, Roderich cogió un coche de juguete y se puso a jugar con él.

"Yo, no muy bien. Estoy harto de mi jefe"

El señor Nick empezó a imitarle con voz de pito y abriendo y cerrando la mano como si hablara.

"Ñañaña señor Tesla hazme esto ñañaña señor Tesla hazme esto otro pero te voy a pagar una miseria y encima luego haré lo que me dé la gana"

Klaus se empezó a reír a carcajadas, de forma muy estridente.

"¿En serio tu jefe se porta así contigo?"

Nick asintió.

"Por eso quería pedirte algo. Que trabajáramos ambos en un proyecto. Y también si podrías alojarme en tu casa. Al irme de la compañía de Edison, me echaron la de vivienda que me habían cedido."

Klaus se sobresaltó pero no puso ninguna pega. "Claro, pasa, no hay problema, tengo una habitación libre…"

Dijo mientras le mostraba el interior de una habitación. Estaba intacta aunque un tanto desangelada, con una cama en el centro y había ciertos elementos que indicaban que aquella había sido en su día una habitación infantil, como el móvil que colgaba del techo o un oso de peluche descolorido abandonado en un rincón. Una gran nube de polvo salió al abrir la puerta

. "Sé que está algo abandonada, ahora no es más que un trastero, pero nada que una buena limpieza no pueda arreglar" Dijo con una risa algo nerviosa.

"Y qué clase de proyecto se trata?" Le preguntó tras notar cómo el pequeño se abrazaba a su pierna, intentando mirar dentro de la misteriosa habitación, a la cual él siempre le estaba prohibido entrar.

"Verás…es algo que podría ser capaz de acabar con las guerras en el mundo." Dijo el señor Nick, con bastante seguridad y entusiasmo.

"Te veo muy emocionado con esto" Aseguró Klaus con una sonrisa.

"Si sale bien, hará morder el polvo a ese idiota. Verás, tengo aquí los bocetos…"

A Roderich le aburría todo eso y tras cotillear un poco aquel lugar, volvió a practicar con el piano, debía pasar aquellas audiciones.

Era un poco complicado ya que se les oía trabajando en el laboratorio pero intentó abstraerse para no distraerse. Practicó y practicó hasta que ya era capaz de memorizar la canción con los ojos cerrados, deslizaba sus finos y delicados dedos por las teclas del piano con inusual soltura para su temprana edad. Estaba ya terminando la pieza cuando paró de tocar, abriendo los ojos. Sentía que alguien lo observaba. Sin embargo, no había nadie en la habitación. Se dio cuenta cuando dirigió su mirada a través de la ventana y vio cómo dos ojos verdes que conocía bien le observaban cómo tocaba. Este al ser descubierto, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Luego le saludó con la mano escuetamente.

"Yo es que… vine a contarte una cosa, pero no quería molestarte mientras tocabas. Es… una música muy bonita." Dijo al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

El otro niño se sorprendió y no pudo dejar escapar una risilla inocente. "Y qué es eso que querías contarme?" Dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana para poder hablar con él.

"He descubierto un sitio muy especial" Se podía apreciar un cierto brillo en sus ojos al decirlo. "¿Te acuerdas de aquella flor que te conté? La que es muy rara y que sólo florece en las montañas?" Roderich asintió levemente, se acordaba de las historias sobre aquella mítica flor, la edelweiss. Según decían era la única flor que florecía en lo más alto de las montañas y encontrar una era casi una proeza.

"Pues he encontrado un lugar repleto de ellas. Ha sido este amigo quien lo ha encontrado, dale las gracias a él" Se escuchó un ladrido, y Sonne puso las dos patas en el marco de la ventana, moviendo la cola.

"Me gustaría, pero tengo que practicar…"

Vash parecía un tanto decepcionado y enfadado. "Tengo que practicar, tengo que practicar… ¡siempre dices lo mismo!"

Roderich suspiró. "Está bien, pero no volvamos muy tarde o mi padre se va a preocupar"

"Por cierto… este va a ser nuestro secreto, no puedes decir nada de ese lugar, o las edelweiss se marchitarán si va mucha gente allí." Vash le tendió el meñique, serio. El otro sonrió y aceptó la promesa, sacudiendo el meñique. "Voy enseguida"

Vash aceptó y se pusieron en camino. El perro les guiaba por dónde ir, y los dos niños detrás de él, en una escena un tanto cómica. Se detuvieron ante una de las grandes montañas que rodeaban el valle. Era un lugar no muy frecuentado, llamado entre los lugareños como la Montaña Eternamente Blanca, ya que incluso en verano tenía nieve en su cumbre. Tampoco eran muy originales poniendo nombres.

"V-Vash, ¿de verdad está ahí? Esa montaña…me da miedo." Al pequeño Roderich le parecía una montaña muy imponente y en su imaginación infantil allí había todo tipo de monstruos y brujas.

"Quiero volver a casa" Decía temblando mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

"No nos va a pasar nada, ya he subido una vez y no es muy complicado, además estamos los dos, no tienes de qué preocuparte, Roddy"

"¿De verdad?"

Vash le tomó de la mano, para tranquilizarle y darle seguridad.

"¿Somos un equipo de exploradores, recuerdas?"

Sonne empezó a tirar del pantalón de Roderich y a ladrarle

"Parece que le caes bien" Dijo Vash con una amplia sonrisa.

Roderich se rió al ver al alegre Sonne. Se dibujó en su rostro una expresión de determinación a continuar.

"Venga, vamos. A la aventura!"

Vash se alegró, era lo que quería oír. Sin soltarle, siguieron adelante, montaña arriba . Sonne trepaba sin dificultad alguna, pasaron por escarpados precipicios, atravesando zonas angostas, escalando, hasta llegar a una parte más plana, donde se abría a la vista un gran campo, donde, efectivamente crecían las edelweiss. Estaba completamente lleno de ellas, parecía que el suelo estaba nevado, cuando en realidad era verano y estaba cubierto de aquellas flores blancas.

Era un paisaje idílico, casi no parecía real. El hecho de que había pasado desapercibido para las personas, había conseguido que se conservase.

Roderich se acercó al borde del prado, donde caía un abismo, pero al mismo tiempo podía verse toda la extensión de montañas, que refulgían de oro con la luz del atardecer, sus ojos brillaban de emoción ante tal espectáculo.

"Roddy, aléjate o te vas a caer" Le advirtió Vash el cual se encontraba cogiendo unas pocas de las flores, poniéndole una a Sonne en el cuello.

"¡Esto es precioso!"

Dijo Roderich lleno de emoción, tumbándose en el lecho de níveas flores, y empezó a reírse porque estas le hacían cosquillas en las piernas.

-"¡Oye, oye Vash! ¿Y si hacemos nuestra base de operaciones aquí?"

-"¿Base de operaciones?" Preguntó Vash mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, Sonne lamiéndole las mejillas.

\- "Si somos un equipo de exploradores, necesitamos una base secreta de operaciones." Explicó Roderich muy seriamente.

"Nadie conoce este lugar así que es perfecto."

"¿Decías en serio lo del equipo de exploradores?" Vash no pudo evitar una pequeña risa. "Por mí vale, es divertido. Pero si se hace se hace bien. Para empezar un nombre.. Uh.."

"Creo que Edelweiss es el mejor ¿no? Si nuestra base es así, el nombre debería ser Equipo Edelweiss"

Vash asintió levemente, le gustaba el nombre.

"¡Ayudaremos a todo el que lo necesite, y protegeremos las edelweiss!"

Vash se volvió a reír, le parecía que Roderich se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, así que decidió seguirle el juego. Con voz temblorosa, añadió:

-"Roddy, roddy ¡mira!" Apuntó con su dedo al aire, a un sitio donde no parecía haber nada, sólo las flores que brotaban en el suelo.

"¡Un dragón enorme que escupe fuego! ¡Tenemos que proteger la base! ¡Toma tu espada!"

Dijo mientras le lanzaba a Roderich un palo que había en el suelo, luego cogió otra "espada" para él también. Roderich empezó a pegarle al aire, la vara silbando con sus mandobles.

"¡Toma! ¡Dragón malvado!"

Vash se le unió, luchando con su palo contra la criatura imaginaria.

"¡Una llamarada de fuego, cuidado!" Vash se puso delante de Roderich, simulando tener un escudo que los protegía a ambos.

Roderich volvió a blandir su vara contra el aire. "¡Toma!"

"¡Se va, se va volando, lo hemos conseguido!" Gritó Vash mientras Roderich le abrazaba, saltando de alegría. "Hemos ganado, hemos salvado las flores"

Y así continuaron los días, luchando contra enemigos que no existen: brujas,demonios,dragones... en su pequeño juego. A veces ayudaban también a los vecinos del pueblo como "hazañas" de su equipo, como entregar paquetes o limpiar ventanas.

"¿Y eso qué es?" Preguntó Roderich al ver a Vash clavando una estaca en su "base", con una pañoleta blanca atada a esta. En la pañoleta había pobremente dibujada en carboncillo lo que parecía ser la susodicha flor.

"¿Te gusta? Es nuestra bandera, a partir de ahora proclamamos este lugar como la base oficial del Equipo Edelweiss" Dijo Vash con una amplia sonrisa, muy orgulloso de su trabajo.

"Me gusta el dibujo, es bonito" Le respondió con una dulce sonrisa. "Oh! Yo también tengo algo." Se aclaró la voz y dijo de forma solemne:

" Yo, Roderich Edelstein te acepto a ti, Vash Zwingli por los méritos y ayuda al equipo como miembro oficial de plata. ¿Prometes solemnemente ser leal al equipo en todo lo que necesite?"

"Lo prometo"

Mientras decía esto, le colocaba una pequeña chapa metálica en forma de edelweiss en el pecho, como si fuese una medalla, y una corona de las blancas flores en el pelo, como "ceremonia"

"Mi padre me ha ayudado a hacerlas" Le susurró al oído, dándole otra chapa y otra corona de flores por detrás, para que Vash hiciera lo mismo a Roderich.

"Yo..Vash Zwingli te acepto a ti, Roderich Edelstein como…"

"Miembro oficial de plata" murmuró el otro.

"Como miembro oficial de plata por ayudar y proteger lo propio. ¿Prometes estar siempre y ser leal al equipo, pase lo que pase?"

"Lo prometo"

Entonces Vash le puso la segunda chapa a él. Mientras le colocaba la corona en la cabeza, Roderich le miraba con ternura y emoción.

"Esto más que una ceremonia de nombramiento parece…c-como si nos estuviéramos casando o algo así" Dijo Vash con una pequeña risa.

"Si lo quieres ver así, por mí vale. Al fin y al cabo una boda no es más que una promesa de estar siempre cuando el otro lo necesita" Aclaró Roderich con una sonrisa, tomándole de la mano.

"Oh, Um…Por mí vale también" Aceptó con una escueta sonrisa, sintiendo un ligero rubor subiendo a sus mejillas, y una sensación que hasta ahora nunca había sentido se alojó en su pecho, llenándole de una gran y plena felicidad, sin saber muy bien porqué.

"Esto es… la verdadera amistad…¿verdad?"


	13. Capítulo 13: La forja de una alianza

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

Roderich se sobresaltó al sentir el roce de una mano en su hombro. Se secó las lágrimas como pudo y miró a la otra persona.

-¿Qué haces despierto? Aún no es tu turno, Gilbert.

-No podía dormir. ¿Te importa si me siento por aquí?

Negó con la cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la blanca luna llena, como si ésta fuera la única que pudiera entender su sufrimiento.

Gilbert se dio cuenta de las amargas lágrimas de Roderich, las cuales brillaban al rodar por sus mejillas.

-Hey… ¿Ocurre algo, señorito?

Roderich era normalmente una persona cerrada, que no contaba sus problemas, prefiriendo transmitirlos mediante su adorada música, dejando que sus manos bailaran por las suaves y delicadas teclas de su piano, emitiendo una melodía triste, melancólica y llena de sentimientos que sólo él y su música llegarían a entender. Piano dejado atrás, que ya no volverá a posar sus finos dedos en él. Roderich estaba completamente derrotado, hecho trizas. Tanto, que algunas cosas empezaron a darle igual.

-Pues sí que me encuentro mal. Tengo un gran problema.

Gilbert arqueó una ceja, mirándole con atisbo de curiosidad.

-¿De qué se trata? Si no te importa contármelo, aunque quizás te sientas mejor si me cuentas, quién sabe.

Roderich miró hacia un lado, exhalando un gran suspiro. Intentó secarse con el dorso de la mano, pero las lágrimas se resistían a dejar de rodar por sus mejillas como rocío de la mañana en la hierba fresca.

-Simplemente amo a alguien que me odia

Gilbert esbozó una sonrisa pícara y dejó escapar una ligera carcajada. -Oh, ¿el señorito se nos ha enamorado y ahora tiene problemas de amor? ¿Y quién es la afortunada si se puede saber?

-Pues…es una persona bastante especial. Es valiente y fría como el hielo. Con bastante temperamento, pero con un buen corazón.

Roderich miró hacia otro lado, estaba todo rojo, sonriendo un poquito, nunca se había sincerado así con alguien.

Gilbert no pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

-Me recuerda a alguien que conozco. ¿Por casualidad no será castaña y usa sartenes como elemento disuasorio verdad?

Su semblante cambió a un tono más serio, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Roderich se sintió profundamente intimidado por aquella mirada, el tono había cambiado bruscamente.

-No…No debe ser quien tu dices. No conozco a nadie así. Para empezar, tiene el cabello rubio.

Gilbert suspiró, tomando una piedra y jugueteando con ella mientras hablaba.

-¿No cuentes esto a nadie entendido? Queda entre nosotros. Especialmente lo digo por Vash

El otro asintió, él era un hombre de palabra.

En un descuido, el albino pudo ver cómo una de las mangas del otro se había subido, dejando al descubierto un ponzoñoso, oscuro número que marcaba de por vida su inmaculada piel blanca.

Gilbert dirigió su mirada para otro lado, haciendo como si no hubiera visto nada. Aquello sin embargo, explicaba muchas cosas, como el porqué le perseguía aquella patrulla. Debía de tener cuidado de ahora en adelante.

-Ya no sé que hacer… he intentado olvidar pero es imposible.

-Señorito…¿Quieres que te dé algún consejo? Sé de como lidiar con este tipo de situaciones.

-Bueno, peor de lo que está no puede estar así que… adelante supongo

-Hmm… a ver.. ¿Por qué crees que te odia?

-Porque fui un completo idiota

-Mira, algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo.

Se rió un poco, a costa de recibir un puño en su hombro.

-Au…

Gilbert frunció un poco el ceño, frotándose la zona en la que le había golpeado. Era un debilucho y apenas le hizo daño, pero aún así le molestó bastante.

Roderich se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

-Cuando yo era un poco más joven hice algo…que le hirió mucho. Algo que en su momento no me pareció gran cosa pero al pensarlo en frío…fui mezquino por mi parte.

Gilbert asintió, y mientras le escuchaba, deslizó uno de sus dedos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, acariciando suavemente a su pequeño plumífero amiguito, para comprobar si todavía seguía dormido. Tosió levemente antes de responderle.

-Entonces pídele disculpas, lo primero. Luego dile algo bonito, lo que te gusta de ella.

Roderich desvió la mirada, tenía que admitir que el albino llevaba razón.

-Yo siento mucho lo que hice pero…no me atrevo ni a dirigirle la palabra. Tiene una mirada tan penetrante, sus fríos ojos verdes se clavan en mí, y… no puedo.

Roderich sentía cómo sus lágrimas volvían a caer sin control rodando por sus mejillas como rocas colina abajo.

Gilbert le dio una palmadita en la espalda para consolarle.

-¿Y si se lo dijera yo por ti?

-¿Tú? Si ni siquiera sabes cómo es"

-Pues dímelo entonces"

-Bueno…tiene el cabello rubio, ojos verdes.. Pero reconocible sobretodo porque siempre parece tener expresión de enfado.

Gilbert se aguantó la risa, se le acababa de ocurrir algo muy divertido.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Inquirió el austriaco, no gustándole que se riera de sus desgracias. Gilbert seguía riéndose mientras hablaba.

-Es que, hablando de alguien así, parece como si estuvieras enamorado de Vash…

-7!¿Q-qué...!? ¡No!

Gilbert empezó a reírse aún más cuando vió su reacción.

-¡Te has puesto todo rojo!

Efectivamente, el rostro de Roderich se había tornado de un rojo bermellón intenso. Él mismo, estaba paralizado. Para relajarle, Gilbert le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo siento, era solo una broma, tranquilízate.

-Es que…

Roderich musitó y se quedó callado por unos instantes.

-Se trata de alguien cercano a Vash. Por eso no puedes decirle nada. Más concretamente de su hermana, se parecen mucho los dos.

Gilbert asintió levemente, tenía bastante sentido entonces. Roderich siguió mirando abajo, a la fría y blanca nieve, ahora sucia al haberla manchado con sus zapatos.

-Entonces supongo que Vash impediría que tú te acercaras a ella ¿no? Tiene pinta de ser un hermano protector. Quítale del medio. En eso puedo ayudarte.

-No. Roderich negó con la cabeza, mirándole fijamente.

-No quiero hacerle daño.

-¡Pero si está entre tú y esa persona!

Roderich le tomó del cuello de la camisa, observándole directamente a los ojos, con gran furia en su mirada.

-No le vas a tocar un pelo a Vash, ¿entendido?

Masculló entre dientes, antes de soltarle repentinamente. Gilbert se había quedado muy sorprendido ante tal violento gesto por su parte. Roderich suspiró, apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas

-Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado…

Gilbert tomó un profundo aliento, calentándose las manos, frotando.

-Toc toc.

-¿Cómo que "toc toc"?

-Te toca decir "Quién es".

Roderich suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-Está bien. ¿Quién es?

-"Talanda"

-¿Qué "Talanda"?

-Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y usted?

Roderich se quedó callado unos momentos, mientras hacía un amago de sonrisa.

-Vamos, sé que te ha hecho gracia

Le empezó a picar el otro, con una sonrisa burlona.

"Pero es que es malísimo"

Fue lo que dijo antes de echarse a reír, de una manera en la que no se había reído en mucho tiempo.

Gilbert le animó con un pulgar arriba.

-¿Ves señorito? Ahora deja de lloriquear y ve a decirle un par de cosas.

Roderich asintió, sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo y con mas ánimos que antes, sintiendo que ahora tenía un aliado o posible amigo que le ayudaba en tal pésimo momento de su vida.

Bostezó, dejándole el turno al albino y dirigiendóse a la hoguera donde Vash descansaba, sus mechones rubios caían suavemente sobre su cara, y esbozó una leve sonrisa en su sueño, seguramente debido a lo que estuviera soñando.

Roderich le dirigió una mirada al mercenario de soslayo, pensando en lo que acababa de hablar con Gilbert, antes de irse a dormir.

Entonces, Roderich se acurrucó frente al fuego, con una triste sonrisa, pero llena de esperanza por el futuro.


	14. Capítulo 14: Seguridad

El pequeño Roddy, seguido de su amigo Vash estaban a punto de hacer una "misión de reconocimiento".

Resulta que últimamente se le está prohibida la entrada al sótano, donde se encuentra el laboratorio de su padre. Nunca se le había denegado la entrada, simplemente advertido de no tocar nada. Esto no hizo más que alimentar la gran imaginación del pequeño sobre que era lo que se escondía ahí dentro.

Aprovecharon mientras Klaus tomaba su zumo de manzana de las seis (pues era un hombre de rutinas fijas) , sentado en la pequeña mesita de té del jardín.

Las pisadas de ambos niños hacían crujir la madera del suelo, provocando que miraran en varias direcciones a pesar de que sabían que nadie iba a acercarse en un buen rato.

Roderich abrió la puerta con un suave giro de muñeca, deslizándose al interior de la estancia, seguido de Vash.

Miraron alrededor, todo parecía igual: matraces en las estanterías llenas de extraños y misteriosos líquidos, la mesa repleta de tornillos, tuercas, baterías, cables…En un caos que Roderich sólo podía comparar con un nido de serpientes. Por supuesto, había papeles con garabatos por toda la estancia, tanto en las encimeras, como la mesa y el suelo. En un rincón se encontraba una basura, llena de corazones de manzana, lo que indicaba la gran afición, -o quizás obsesión desde el punto de vista del niño- del inventor por las manzanas. Los papeles eran prácticamente ininteligibles para cualquiera de los dos, tanto por la caligrafía como por las extrañas palabras y números que contenían.

Vash por su parte, parecía más interesado en observar los tarros que contenían anfibios y reptiles en su interior, llenos de formol. Estos tarros y matraces se encontraban en una vitrina, a la cual sólo se podía acceder con una llave que únicamente el científico poseía.

Sin embargo, el laboratorio no parecía distinto de otras veces en las que Roddy había estado. ¿Porqué se le prohibía la entrada entonces? Al fijarse mejor, el pequeño pianista se percató de que en la pared había otra puerta, una que no habían visto nunca. A ambos lados de dicha puerta se encontraban dos cabinas de cristal, con un panel de control, lleno de botones.

Roderich se metió en una de ellas, preguntándose que sería aquel artefacto. En cada una de las cabinas parecía haber sitio para una sola persona, por lo que Vash decidió investigar la otra por su cuenta.

Una vez dentro, las puertas se cerraron automáticamente, dejando encerrados a ambos niños.

Entonces el terror les inundó. Golpearon la cápsula transparente desesperadamente para poder salir. En cuestión de unos minutos, una luz verde se iluminó en la cabina de Roderich, liberándole. El pequeño pianista buscaba desesperadamente una manera de sacar a su amigo de allí, mirando entre los papeles, algo que indicase cómo sacarle, ya que por el contrario, Vash no había salido.

Roderich empezó a llorar. No encontró ninguna manera de poder sacarle. Había el panel de control de su cabina…pero a saber qué botón era el correcto.

Pocos minutos después apareció Klaus, guiado de la mano de su hijo. Estaba bastante alarmado, mientras que Roderich estaba llorando a mares, frotándose los ojos con la otra mano.

Klaus tomó de la mesa lo que parecía una vara metálica, con agujeros. La introdujo a media altura en una abertura que había en una de las juntas cercanas a la cápsula de Vash.

El científico giró la vara que hacía las veces un par de veces, la sacó e introdujo un par de veces más sin sacarla totalmente, tornándola en varias direcciones, parecido a la cerradura de una caja fuerte.

Finalmente, fue capaz de abrir la cápsula manualmente, liberando al pequeño Vash. Este, normalmente siendo el más valiente y encarado de los dos, salió corriendo, entre lágrimas. Ahora las tornas cambiaron, ahora era Roderich quien tenía que abrazarle para calmarle y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Klaus sin embargo no parecía tan contento. Aquella era una de las pocas veces que podía vérsele enfadado.

-¡Roddy! ¿Por qué has entrado a sabiendas de que no podías entrar?

Le reprendió, mirando a los ojos del muchacho. Este se encogió, escuchándole.

-¡Es muy peligroso, mira lo que ha pasado! ¿Y si no llego a estar yo aquí y el pobre Vash se quedase encerrado sabe Dios cuánto tiempo? ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Roderich se limitó a mirar al suelo, aguantando la regañina. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sintiendo inmensa culpa al imaginarse a su querido amigo encerrado allí para siempre, sin poder decir nada, con hambre, frío…Por su inconsciencia.

-Yo… yo… N-no volveré a hacerlo jamás…

Roddy era incapaz de hablar, sus lágrimas cubrían su cara, y sus gemidos ahogaban su voz.

Entonces, su padre lo tomó en sus brazos, tarareando una vieja canción, que desde que era pequeño siempre tranquilizaba a Roderich cuando estaba triste.

Vash cerró los ojos, escuchando la canción atentamente. Percibía un gran sentimiento, el cual no sabía describir. Sus notas eran hipnóticas, haciendo que el pequeño músico lentamente se relajara, acurrucándose.

-Nunca más toquéis esas cápsulas. Vash, ¿me harías el favor de recordárselo? No quiero que os hagáis daño. Sé que eres responsable, mi pequeño Roddy es muy olvidadizo.

Aseguró con una suave sonrisa tras dejar a Roderich en el suelo de nuevo.

-¿Podemos ir a jugar al campo de Edelweiss? -Preguntó de repente el pequeño, con ojos brillantes. Vash esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, era lo que realmente le apetecía hacer ahora.

-Tened cuidado y sed buenos chicos. Murmuró el doctor, dándole un beso en el pelo, viendo cómo ambos se marchaban tomándose de la mano, felices.

Nick se acercó, escuchando el revuelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó tras mirar alrededor, y no ver nada raro entre el natural caos que solía ser el laboratorio.

-Parece que nuestro sistema de seguridad funciona a las mil maravillas, mi querido amigo. Solo que… debería implementar la posibilidad de apertura automática. Simplemente no preví a niños husmeando por aquí .

Añadió entre risas, sosteniendo uno de los bocetos prototipo de su proyecto conjunto, listo para continuar.


End file.
